Dawn to Dusk
by Luchia13
Summary: The night before the gang goes to school, Duo gets drunk, and wakes up as...a girl? 1x2, 3x4, R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Eventually, this is going to get extremely freaky, just so you're warned. There's a bit of profanity, too. But it's very entertaining profanity and freakiness. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't hurt me. I only own this twisted little thing. Muwahahahah!  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Prologue  
  
Duo was drunk. Very, very drunk.  
  
He sat at the bar, drowning in beer, this one his umpteenth. It was celebration time; he and Heero had returned victorious once more from the battlefield, and were enjoying their last night of freedom before they enrolled in school with the rest of the pilots.  
  
Who were also very drunk, doing random things at nearby tables. Wufei was berating a plaster wall for injustice, Trowa was doing handstands in a corner and nearly falling every minute, giggling like a fool, and Quatre was passed out on a table, a childish smile on his face. Heero, an evil look on his face, sat at his laptop. With a smirk, he pressed the enter button, and the sounds of car crashes outside tore into the little bar. Then, he opened up a word document and passed out, writing 'abgiau hvr aoiehtbn gharug' and similar nonsense to the screen. He was the perfect soldier, and drank like one.  
  
Duo laughed obnoxiously, and screamed when a man sat down next to him on the barstool. He had an eye patch, and wore a trench coat with the collar up, but he looked like he desperately needed a drink, even though it was two in the morning.  
  
"Let me buy you a drink," drunk Duo said, slapping the guy on the back in a friendly manner. The stranger's eyes widened, and gave him a look to say 'are you insane'. "You look like you need it." Trowa collapsed on the floor, asleep, and Duo chuckled again. He looked at the stranger, and pointed his finger at him. "Never do handstands when drunk." The man looked at Duo, expressionless once more, and nodded.  
  
"And I assume that's why you're just sitting at the bar," he said wryly as Duo motioned for the bartender to get the stranger whatever he wanted. Another beer ended up in front of the eye-patched man.  
  
"For your information, I'm tipsy, not drunk," Duo said smugly, and heard Wufei drop finally, mid-yell, and took another swig. Duo's vision began to do fun flip-flops. "Is it just me, or is the room upside down?" The stranger chuckled.  
  
"I'm impressed," he said, giving him a brief salute with his bottle. "I don't know many men who can hold their liquor like you." Duo returned the wry smile with his own.  
  
"It's what I'm here for," Duo said, taking a deep drink. The stranger followed suit, but at Duo's sudden quietness frowned.  
  
"So why don't you join your friends," the stranger suggested. "Do what you want." Duo gave a meaningful look at Heero's head, still typing away, now stuck repeating the letter d over and over, and then looked back at the stranger with his blurred vision.  
  
"I'd rather not get killed, thank you very much," Duo said, and at the stranger's look, he explained himself. "I'm not gay or anything...well, maybe a little, but he's certainly not interested in a guy, so I'm his best friend." The brunette made to drink once more, and seemed surprised to find his beer empty. Duo just shrugged, and set it back down.  
  
"What if I told you I could give you what you want most in the world," the stranger asked after a moment of silence. "I'm impressed by your kindness, and your honesty, and want to repay you. Not many people open up to me, even when drunk." Duo made an 'hmfff' noise. "So, the fact your male is the number one factor making the relationship impossible?" Duo shrugged.  
  
"I got to get us all back to school," he said, slowly getting up from the stool, only to fall down with a chuckle. "Alright, so maybe I'm not just tipsy." The stranger laughed, and helped him to his feet, only to find the stranger's one eye locked with his own blurred vision. The man began to murmur things that tugged at Duo's clouded mind, and he felt like his blood was boiling. After what seemed like an hour, Duo collapsed on the floor, finally unconscious.  
  
The stranger, recognizing the five young men's school uniforms, drove them to their dorms and woke them up enough that they fell asleep in their own rooms. However, he held Duo's barely-awake form back, to stare into his violet eyes once more.  
  
"When you wake up, your greatest obstacle will be gone," he whispered, to avoid waking anyone else in the building. "But, only in the day. I like you the way you are now too, so at night you'll be you." Half asleep, still-drunk Duo blinked at him, and shuffled into his own room to fall asleep on his bed, cocooned in his own black sheets and blankets.  
  
Duo woke up with possibly the worst hangover he'd ever had. It wasn't just his head; it was everywhere, making him sorer than he had ever been. No pain was like this.  
  
Heero was, of course, already out of the room, presumably at class. Duo, thank heaven, had no classes until one. But, when he made to untangle himself from the blankets, he knew something was wrong. As he moved again, he paled.  
  
Something was VERY wrong.  
  
Completely forgetting his hangover in panic, Duo ran into the joint bathroom his room shared with Quatre and Trowa's and stared at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Shit," Duo whispered, running a hand across the body that was somewhat familiar, but undeniably female, he'd woken up in. His hair was the same, his eyes were the same, but even his voice was feminine, and he'd gotten about an inch shorter, which was rather obvious in his faded black pajama top and pants. Duo was about to yell, but tried to restrain himself. Finally, panic took over.  
  
"HOLY SHIT," Girl-Duo screamed. "I'M A GIRL!!!!"  
  
And then, the trouble began.  
  
A/N: Heh heh heh... Review! Review! Review! What do you think? 


	2. Concerning Genders

A/N: Well, here's chapter 1! Exciting, huh? Yet again, I warn you of the future freakiness, and there'll be a bit more profanity in this chapter. But it all contributes to the fun! (Right...?)  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I obviously don't own anything except this story. I mean, come on, if I did would I be writing fan fiction?  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 1  
Concerning Genders  
  
Quatre heard the scream in the middle of folding his shirt, and was horribly confused. For one, why would a girl be screaming in their bathroom, especially about being a girl? The second confusing thought was why would a girl even be in their bathroom?  
  
Putting his shirt down carefully on his bed, Quatre went to investigate. Being polite as always, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss? Are you alright," he asked.  
  
Girl-Duo froze. It was Quatre. Could he trust him? Maybe Quatre knew what was going on! Maybe it was some freaky prank!  
  
But could he trust him with this?  
  
Girl-Duo sighed. It didn't look like he had much of a choice. Pulling every ounce of courage he had together, Duo opened the door.  
  
"Hi Quatre," she/he said nervously. The blonde looked paralyzed with shock. "It's me, Duo." Quatre just stood there, no idea what to say.  
  
"D-Duo?" He finally stammered at his friend. "You're a girl!" Duo looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. "How long have you been a girl?"  
  
"Since I woke up," Duo admitted. "I know I was a guy last night, and I've always been male, but I woke up as...this!" He motioned to his now- female body, and Quatre nodded.  
  
"So what turned you into a girl," Quatre asked after recovering from his shock, and Duo shrugged.  
  
"I can't remember," he said. "I was plastered last night." Quatre nodded again with a smile.  
  
"Well, I assume you know we have class in an hour," he said, and Duo turned a ghostly shade of white. "And you obviously can't go as Duo the guy, what with being a girl." Duo sighed. "And you have to go to class."  
  
"Alright, alright," Duo grumbled. "We better go steal me some clothes, then."  
  
Seven minutes later, the two (Duo still in his pajamas) found themselves in the school's laundry room.  
  
"I just feel wrong doing this," Duo muttered as Quatre searched around. "You've got lots of sisters, right? So you'd know all of this stuff?" Quatre chuckled, and motioned him over to a basket of very colorful undergarments.  
  
Duo, hand shaking, pulled out a pink thong, and then dropped it back immediately.  
  
"No way in hell am I wearing that," Duo yelled, and Quatre tried to quiet his friend. "Shinigami does not wear pink underwear!" Quatre, feeling guilty about raiding underwear, finally got Duo to shut up by pulling out a pair of black boy short underwear. Duo sighed.  
  
"It'll do," he muttered darkly, and Quatre smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
"Well, at least we've found everything now," he said brightly. Duo shot a look at the small bag full of girl clothes on the floor, and shuddered a little. "Now all you have to do is get dressed, and act like a girl until we figure out how to fix you! Besides, I have history (their first class) with you, so I can help you out." Duo slouched.  
  
"And I thought just finding clothes was hard," he muttered, and they slunk out of the laundry room back to their dorm.  
  
Twenty minutes later (and with twenty minutes to class), Duo stood in the skirt and blouse required of him from the school, glaring at his reflection. Quatre clapped when Duo stepped out, only to have a pillow thrown in his face.  
  
"There's no way I can walk in this," he said, motioning to the skirt. "I can't go to class!" Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Well, the others are coming back as soon as our class starts," Quatre said innocently. "I'm sure they could try and help you out." Duo blushed. He would NOT let Heero see him as a girl. It was just too embarrassing.  
  
"You just better not leave me in the middle of class," Duo warned, and Quatre reassured his friend he would never leave at such an important time.  
  
"And what's your name," the teacher asked Duo as he walked nervously into the room. Duo froze.  
  
"Ummm... my name's...day...uhh," Duo said, and Quatre stepped in to save the day.  
  
"Her name's Dea Maxwell," he supplied, stealing the name from Duo's rambling, and the teacher chuckled.  
  
"There's no need to be so nervous," she chuckled, but then checked her roll sheet, and frowned. "That's funny, I have a Duo Maxwell but no Dea."  
  
"Typo," Duo blurted out, nervous to the point of considering suicide. "My brother's named Duo, but I'm a girl, so it couldn't be me." Duo hated lying. Quatre smacked himself on the forehead as the teacher looked 'Dea' over.  
  
"Well, take your seats," she finally stated. "It's alphabetical, so you can just take the one with your name on it." Duo grimaced. The teacher now thought he was an idiot. With a friendly pat on the shoulder, Quatre took his seat, and 'Dea' took hers.  
  
"Hi Dea," a blonde girl in front of him said. "I like your braid." Duo's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks! I get tons of grief about it from...my friends. It's good to know someone can appreciate nice hair for once," he said, and the girl giggled.  
  
"I'm Sarah," she said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, and gave him one of those 'don't hate me cause I'm beautiful' smiles. "So, how do you know Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, we work together," he said, and Sarah seemed intrigued. "He's one of my best friends, too." Sarah seemed a little more apprehensive about him now, and Duo was tempted to emulate Quatre and smack himself on the forehead. The girl had a crush on Quatre! Duo was tempted to tell her about Trowa, but decided Quatre might not want that little secret of his out just yet.  
  
And then the conversation from last night slipped into his head. The girl obviously noticed something was up, and seemed to be asking him something, but Duo was past hearing her.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking last night," Duo finally yelled, and the entire class looked over at 'Dea', who sat slouched in her chair almost ready to pull out her braid. When Duo finally realized everyone was staring at him, he slouched back even more, put his head on his desk, and wished he were dead.  
  
As class went on, Duo didn't hear a word of it. He was an idiot- a completely hung over, hormonal idiot. Shit. He'd asked for this. He'd actually asked to be a girl.  
  
After class, Quatre had to pry Duo's head from his desk. "What was the outburst about," he whispered, and Duo signaled he'd tell him later. Gathering his stuff together, Duo walked out of the room, only to find Sarah next to him.  
  
"So, about Quatre," she began, but Duo stopped dead in his tracks. Wufei was walking towards him.  
  
"Hide me," he pleaded, and with a giggle, Sarah forced him into the girl's bathroom. "Wait, I can't-" he cut himself off, and this time really did smack himself in the forehead. 'Duh! I'm a girl now!' he thought.  
  
Back in the hallway, Wufei stopped as a girl pushed someone with a long brown braid wearing a skirt into the girl's bathroom. Was that...? No, it couldn't have been.  
  
With a shake of his head, Wufei continued down the hall to the cafeteria.  
  
----- A/N: Well, that's Chapter 1! How do you like it? I'm so excited for chapter 2! All I'm going to say is lunch and sunset will be veeery interesting...! Please review, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Dea or Duo?

A/N: Chapter two!!! How time flies when having fun torturing poor Duo... I should do my freakiness/ profanity warning, but hey, by now you should be used to it, right? So, enjoy! (I know I did!) And thank you to all who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this little story... so far. Eventually I'll rule the world, but that comes around in 2027... ahem, anyway, on to the story!  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 2  
Dea or Duo?  
  
"Gee Dea, you're sure jumpy," Sarah giggled at her new friend. Dea's violet eyes seemed terribly amused for some reason. "Anyway, like I was saying in the hall..." She hesitated for a moment. "Dea, we're friends, right?" Dea nodded absentmindedly, looking around the bathroom. "So...what does Quatre look for in a girl?"  
  
"You have a couch," Dea exclaimed, her eyes landing on the decrepit piece of furniture. Sarah chuckled.  
  
"Of course we have a couch," Sarah said, remembering it was Dea's first day. "We also have a kick-ass cafeteria. Want something to eat? We can talk over lunch." Dea brightened at the idea.  
  
Duo was busy stuffing his face while Sarah prattled on about Quatre's hair when he spotted Wufei, and almost choked.  
  
"Dea! Oh my god, are you okay," she asked, slapping his back. Duo coughed, and swallowed.  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered darkly. Wufei could cause serious trouble; he wanted nothing more than to slink back to his room and hide. But Heero would be in their room, typing the latest mission report on his laptop and as sociable as a brick. For a moment, Duo actually wondered if he could get a brick and Heero in a staring contest.  
  
"Hello, Dea," Quatre's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Duo could have died of shock once more. He probably would die; his poor fragile heart couldn't take any more of this. Sarah sat up as proper and prettily as possible.  
  
"Quatre, meet Sarah," Duo said, and Quatre, ever the gentleman, shook the girl's hand. "She's helping me hide from Wufei. The food here's great, by the way. You should try some." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Well, I remember you promising to help me with some homework," Quatre hinted, and Duo gave him a confused look. "You know, my paper on why strange things happen during hangovers?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds interesting," Sarah said with a smile, and this time Duo actually gagged. The two slapped his back at the same time, and he ended up having a coughing fit. "You should really have your throat checked out, Dea."  
  
"Thanks," Duo grumbled, and Sarah just smiled (at Quatre of course). "Well, I'll help you with that right now. Thanks for lunch, Sarah. See you in class." As soon as Sarah was out of earshot, Duo sighed. "I never knew how strange girls were." Quatre chucked, and the two snuck out, hopefully unnoticed by Wufei.  
  
"So what was your little outburst about," Quatre asked as Duo checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were locked. When he was sure Quatre's dorm room was secure, Duo began.  
  
"Last night we all got really drunk, right? (Quatre nodded with a smile.) Well, some weird guy in a want-to-be detective guy sat down next to me. I bought him a drink, and in my drunken-impaired judgment told him about...Heero," Duo said, and Quatre nodded. He was the only person Duo had dared talk to, what with Quatre being head-over-heels for Trowa. "So, he asked me what I wanted more than anything in the world or something, and I said, like an idiot, that I wanted to not have a gender barrier between us." Quatre stared at Duo. The silence was deafening.  
  
And then, Quatre laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He rolled on the floor, close to tears, and Duo sat in his chair laughing, and everything for a moment seemed like something seen through the eyes of a six year old.  
  
It would have been funnier if Duo knew it really hadn't happened though.  
  
When Quatre had gotten a hold of himself, Duo looked at him, hoping for advice. But, Quatre just sat with a smile on his face.  
  
"So, are you Dea for life now or something," Quatre asked, and Duo shrugged.  
  
"I'm sure there's something else I'm forgetting, but that's it," he replied. "I just wish I knew what to do- do I actually act like some girl or do I just act like me? And what DO I do about Heero? I can't exactly sit on his lap and tell him all of it." Quatre chuckled a little at the mental picture.  
  
"Maybe you can find the stranger and ask him to reverse it," Quatre suggested, and Duo shook his head.  
  
"I get the feeling he'd find me, not the other way around," he muttered, and sighed.  
  
"Well, don't you think you should at least do it," Quatre asked, and Duo looked at him quizzically. "I mean, you asked to be turned into a girl for a reason. Why not actually try and tell Heero, or at least get him to go on a date with Dea." Duo stretched in his chair. And then, he grinned. Oh, he had a good idea.  
  
"Hey Quat, are you willing to double-date?"  
  
"Hello, this is Sarah," Sarah answered the dorm room phone, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Hi, this is Du- er, Dea," Dea's voice came over the line. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with Quatre." Sarah almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Please? It's called a double date for a reason," Quatre asked. Heero kept typing.  
  
"Hn," he said. Quatre almost shook his head. It was impossible to talk to the Perfect Soldier. "Ask Duo."  
  
"But the girl asked for you, Heero. That means she wants to go out with you, not Duo," Quatre explained.  
  
"Ask Trowa then," Heero said. Quatre sighed.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, it's tomorrow night," Quatre said. "And she really is pretty, you know."  
  
"Hn." Heero just kept typing as Quatre closed the door.  
  
Duo slunk into his third class, math, and sat as far back as he possibly could. It was already three in the afternoon, and Quatre still had yet to convince Heero to go out on a date with 'Dea'. Duo could have done it, but Duo couldn't do it, what with being a girl. He sighed, and the teacher called out his name. By now he was used to it, though.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," the teacher droned.  
  
"It's Dea Maxwell," Duo spoke up, and the teacher, without a thought, changed the name on his attendance sheet.  
  
"Dea, huh," a familiar voice whispered to his left, and Duo nearly flew out of his chair. Trowa smiled at him, more than a little confused. "I could swear you were..."  
  
Duo shushed him, near-panicking, motioning he'd talk to Trowa after class. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Trowa, giving one last fleeting glance to 'Dea', went back to actually paying attention. Duo decided to use the time to plot some more.  
  
'So, since Quatre can't convince Heero, maybe Dea will have to,' Duo thought grimly. He just had no idea how to do that; Heero didn't exactly spurt out his turn-ons in conversation, let alone have conversations.  
  
But it would definitely be worth the effort, just to touch Heero.  
  
"Dea," the teacher snapped, and Duo jerked upright. He barely contained his desired grumbling about getting his lovely daydream interrupted as the teacher tromped towards him. "Dea Maxwell, I doubt you've been paying attention at all this afternoon! Probably daydreaming about boys, no less. Well then, come up to the board and do the problem!" Duo, suppressing a chuckle at how astonishingly correct the teacher was, approached the black board. He actually did laugh at the problem- it was trigonometry, the thing he could do blindfolded in the middle of a battle.  
  
In literally a matter of seconds the problem was done- it was the first day of school after all, so it was the easiest math. The teacher cleared her throat and motioned for 'Dea' to go back to her seat. Duo smirked, and noticed Trowa looked more thoughtful than ever. The teacher didn't give him any more grief the rest of the day. After class, Trowa turned towards 'Dea'.  
  
"Miss, I apologize for my behavior during roll," he said politely. Duo was sure he'd picked this up from Quatre. "It's just, you look a lot like a good friend of mine, and have the same last name. However, my friend could never have done that problem on the board. I apologize." Duo turned bright red.  
  
"What the hell do you mean I couldn't do that on the board," Duo yelled, and Trowa scooted back a little in his chair. "Damn it, Trowa, I'm not an idiot! Anyone could have done that; I know we both use it on a daily basis for...some activities..." Duo smacked himself on the forehead again. This day just kept getting better and better, and the sun was already going down.  
  
"Duo? Is that really you," Duo groaned. Now another person knew of his problem. Without saying a thing (he was too angry to), he strode out of the room in a very un-girly manner, praying Trowa didn't say anything to the others.  
  
But, yet again, he had to run into the girl's bathroom as Wufei and Quatre walked down the hallway. Quatre saw him first, and pointed out the window at something, making Wufei turn his head just in time.  
  
Sitting on the couch in a befuddled, angry heap, Duo glared at the door. The bathroom was empty, which suited him perfectly.  
  
And then, the sun began to set.  
  
--------  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry I didn't have time to do sunset, I promise it'll be first thing in Ch. 3, along with gasp! some freaky double dating, and the beginning of the REAL plot. Thanks for reading, again! Please review! 


	4. Darkness & Dating

A/N: CHAPTER THREE!!! HOORAY!!! Thank you SOOO much to my lovely reviewers; you kept me going on this. Anyway, the freakiness and profanity in this one might up the rating to pg-10 (GASP!), so beware... AND enjoy! (It's the oddness that counts!) There's also a little sexual innuendo. But that's just plain funny.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my story. It is not yours. I do not own Gundam Wing. It's (probably) not yours either.  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 3  
Darkness & Dates  
  
The sun disappeared past the horizon while 'Dea' sat alone in the bathroom, panting with the effort of hiding from Wufei. He was sick and tired of hiding from his friends; he'd be fine telling them all as long as Heero didn't find out. But, Heero WOULD find out, and-  
  
An indescribably painful shiver ran down his body, and Duo screamed.  
  
"Wasn't that a beautiful sunset, Wufei," Quatre asked outside the girl's bathroom, staring out the window. Wufei had been held against his will for almost three minutes to watch the stupid sun go down.  
  
"Baka..." Wufei muttered, and Quatre chuckled.  
  
"You need to stop and smell the roses once in a while," Quatre said. And then, they heard the scream. Quatre turned even paler than he normally was. "Duo!"  
  
Without another thought to his ethics, Quatre ran into the girl's bathroom. Wufei being Wufei, he stood in the same place and watched his friend run off. As soon as Quatre got into the bathroom, he wished he hadn't instead of seeing 'Dea' on the couch (which he was surprised to see; the boy's bathroom didn't have one), an unconscious Duo in drag lay in a heap, unconscious and clearly exhausted from the transformation.  
  
Back in the hall, Trowa strolled out of the math room to see an (astonishingly) concerned Wufei staring straight at the bathroom door.  
  
"What happened," Trowa asked quickly, fearing the worst for his little Quatre, and in about five words, Wufei explained the incident. Trowa ran in too, ready to pull out his gun.  
  
"Trowa, help me out," Quatre yelled as soon as the other boy ran in. The blonde sat checking Duo's pulse. Trowa had to stop for a moment, a little shocked to see Duo in full drag and in a sweaty unconscious heap. And then, the sweaty unconscious heap began to move.  
  
Duo clutched at his head.  
  
"Oh, what a nightmare," he groaned, and noticed Trowa and Quatre standing over him. "What are you guys doing he-HOLY SHIT, I'M A GUY AGAIN!" Duo yelled, his hands immediately crunching his bra. With a gleeful yell, Duo stood up, only to fall back down onto the couch.  
  
"You shouldn't move yet," Trowa stated, still wondering what the hell was going on. Duo nodded, and immediately looked over at Quatre.  
  
"Wanna go steal me some clothes," he asked a little weakly, and with a smile Quatre walked out the door. Trowa stood next to the sofa.  
  
"So, why are you cross dressing," he asked. Duo chuckled.  
  
"I'm not. I was a girl," he replied, and then remembered math class. "And I am NOT an idiot, thank you very much! We both use trig in our suits; it makes blowing things up much easier." Trowa nodded with a hint of a smile.  
  
Duo proceeded to explain everything to his green-eyed friend, who took it all in with a nod of his head, although he seemed a little surprised at why Duo had actually been turned into a girl (even though he'd kind of guessed...). "I guess it only lasted for a day." Quatre walked in with Duo's regular clothing, and a smile.  
  
After changing in one of the stalls, Duo walked outside to come face to face with Wufei, who looked both confused and angry.  
  
"What was all that about, Maxwell," he asked, and Duo just shrugged, his normal grin on his face. "It's not right for you to be in the girl's bathroom." With a chuckle, Duo started to walk away, his girl clothes stuffed safely in his backpack for returning to the laundry room. "Baka..."  
  
"HIYA HEERO!!!" Duo yelled as soon as he entered the dorm room, and Heero glared at him. Duo loved that glare. "So, what ya been up to all day? Like class? Like the school? Get hit on yet?" Heero tensed up a little on the last one, and Duo wished death on whoever...never mind, it had been him. Duo hopped up onto his own bed, ecstatic to be male again.  
  
"So, was she cute," Duo asked slyly, feeling ever so devious. Heero's brown hair swung around as his Prussian blue eyes stared into Duo's violet. Duo's heart stopped for a moment, and Heero turned back to typing.  
  
"Hn," he said. Duo laughed. He'd never expected an answer, anyway. "I'm told so." Duo fell off the bed in shock.  
  
"He speaks! Wow, you must really like her," Duo said. Now, he was determined. If he'd lost being a girl, he'd still get Heero to admit who he liked. "What do you mean 'I'm told so'? Is she a secret admirer?" Heero tilted his head down a little, and Duo, who'd been reading him for quite some time and was probably the only person in the world who COULD, was shocked. Absolutely, undeniably shocked. Heero would probably go out with Dea! "You should go out with her then."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Quatre entered. Perfect timing, as always.  
  
"Heero, about tomorrow night," he began, but Duo cut him off.  
  
"He's going," Duo said, and in the same motion threw his backpack into the back recesses of his closet. Heero's head shot up.  
  
"What," he asked, and Duo chuckled. It looked like he really would be cross-dressing now. Damn, the things he did for his Hee-chan.  
  
"You are going on a date with mystery girl," Duo stated very slowly, and Quatre blushed. He didn't want to go out with this Sarah girl...the things he did for Duo. "There's no way you can get out of it, now. I'm going to go call Sarah right now!" Heero frowned.  
  
"Her name's Sarah?" Duo dropped the phone, and picked it back up. Oh shit. This would get really bad, now. "And how do you know about this, anyway?" Duo was dead.  
  
"I told him at lunch," Quatre stepped in, and Duo could have kissed him if he wasn't madly in love with Heero, and Quatre wasn't in love with Trowa (he wasn't sure about 'madly' in Quatre). Heero nodded, and Duo could have fainted. He'd live through the night.  
  
"I personally like their lunches better," Quatre replied, watching Duo consume his third helping of spaghetti. Duo was now back into his normal all-black outfit instead of the school uniform Quatre had brought him. Duo shook his head as he swallowed.  
  
"I like it all," Duo said. Heero, who Duo had pulled along with the excuse 'maybe you'll see your mystery girl', sat next to the brunette, eating quietly as always. "What do you think, Heero?"  
  
"Hn," he said.  
  
"And how did I know you'd say that? Hey, Wu-man, what's your preference," Duo asked, and Wufei turned bright red, looking like he was about to either kill Duo or run. "Food, Wufei. FOOD."  
  
"I know you're talking about food, baka," Wufei yelled. He was about to say something else, but Duo fell on the floor laughing.  
  
And then, time froze. Duo stood up warily, looking around. Everyone else, from Quatre's smile to Wufei's angry raised fist and Heero's contemplation of his plate as Trowa sat down next to him, stood still.  
  
"Interesting this way, aren't they," asked a familiar voice behind him, and Duo turned around to see the stranger from the bar, sitting in empty air. The man's face crinkled into a smile. "So, how did your first day as a girl go?" Duo glared at the man.  
  
"Who are you," he demanded, and the stranger chuckled.  
  
"We met in a bar last night," he said clearly, and Duo interrupted him.  
  
"I know all that; I want to know who, or WHAT, you are," Duo said, glaring almost as well as Heero. The stranger smiled again, and adjusted his trench coat's collar.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I am your temporary guardian angel. But, to most others I'm known by a different name," he said, and with an absurdly elegant movement the man pulled off his trench coat to reveal two folded ebony wings on his back. "To the rest of the world, I'm called the devil." Duo hit the floor.  
  
------  
  
A/N: OOO, scary! Well, please review, and if you could, suggest places for them to go on a rather interesting date...I have no idea where to send them; I need a restaurant and somewhere else... I'm so excited to write Ch. 4; it'll be extremely long, too (Like Ch. 3's length x 1.5). Thank you again to all who read, and especially those who review- I'd have stopped at Ch. 1 without you guys. 


	5. First Night

A/N: Chapter 4! I'm writing this really fast...sorry to say it, but you shouldn't expect that for much longer, just so you know... Alright! So here come the warnings! In THIS episode, we'll have ahem: Religion Strangeness, Alcohol Consumption In Hefty Amounts, Profanity, Lots Of Confusion, Yaoi (FINALLY!), and Much, Much More Freaky Fun!!! Enjoy, and thank you to all you reviewer peoples! And a special thanks goes out to Regina with the winning suggestion for the date!  
  
(Rating up to PG-13, this chapter ...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the devil. (Surprising, huh?)  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 4  
First Night  
  
"...You're the devil," Duo asked, pulling himself off the frozen cafeteria's floor. "You know, for some reason I doubt that." The stranger looked indignantly at him.  
  
"Well, if that's what you think I'll let you think it," he said haughtily, wings ruffling a little. "But I'm not here to turn you into a believer. I'm here to ask how your day as a girl went." Duo grumbled a little.  
  
"I was actually getting used to it, before I turned back," Duo admitted with an evil grin.  
  
"So, I assume that means you're fine with it continuing the rest of the week," the devil asked, looking over at the table where Duo had been sitting. "I could just make him fall madly in love with you. All it costs is your soul." Duo laughed.  
  
"Thanks, but no," he replied. "I'm going to have fun tormenting him, and I'm rather fond of my soul." The devil shrugged, making his wings lose a couple feathers.  
  
"Whatever you want. You should know, though, it's rare for anyone to get anything free from me," the devil stated. "I think you got it mostly because I was drunk."  
  
"Just get out of here, already," Duo yelled at the devil. "I was having fun before you showed up." The devil shrugged, and in a brilliant black flash, he was gone.  
  
"Duo," Quatre asked, concerned about how his friend had teleported from a laughing fit on the floor to a scowling kid in the middle of the floor. Trowa sat down noiselessly, and Wufei was still growling. Heero's eyes locked onto Duo's. "How'd you get over there so fast?" Duo broke the gaze, still a little unnerved.  
  
"The devil," he sighed, walking over to his forgotten plate of spaghetti. Wufei just shook his head, muttering in Chinese.  
  
"So are you sure you'll be okay sleeping in your own room," Quatre asked outside their doors. It was only nine o'clock, but Quatre still had to finish folding his laundry from this morning, not to mention finish up his homework. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just sleep in a big ball," Duo said. "But, if you hear me start to scream or something, come running." With a serious look on his face, Quatre nodded and went into the room he shared with Trowa.  
  
"And why would you end up screaming again," Wufei asked, his normal tone a little softer. Duo smiled.  
  
"Aww, nothing for you to worry about, Wu-man," Duo said, putting an arm around his friend's neck. "It'd just be Heero shooting me." Wufei just shook his head, muttering some more Chinese, and walked into his own single room across the hall.  
  
With a half-meant grin on his face, Duo walked into his own room. Heero was already back on the computer, typing once more.  
  
"Hey Heero, do you still have the word document from last night," Duo asked as he shut the door loudly. To his utter amazement, Heero turned his head towards Duo and smiled. Duo tried with all his might to not blush, but the effort didn't stop the reddish tint on his cheeks.  
  
"Last night was fun," he said simply, turning back to his computer and pulling up the Document of Incoherency. Half of it was simply the letter d repeated. Duo laughed.  
  
'I should get you drunk more often,' Duo thought to himself. There were random spaces in between the gibberish, and one very long one that went for almost an entire page. "You should have fun more often, then. How about tomorrow night we go out and get drunk again, just you and me? We could wake up sprawled in a dumpster! It'd be great!" All he got in response was a more amused-sounding "Hn" than normal. Duo kicked his shoes off, and jumped onto his bed. "So, when's your first class tomorrow?" Seeing as Heero was being ever so talkative tonight, Duo was going to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
"Nine," he stated, going back to his real work.  
  
"And what would that nine o'clock class be," Duo inquired, tempted to pull Heero out of the chair and tackle him, gun or no. He was just too sexy when having an actual conversation.  
  
"Economics," Heero said, barely noticing that Duo was on the edge of the bed, fascinated.  
  
"And would you be willing to skip your double date and go get drunk with me instead," Duo asked, seemingly innocent violet eyes watching his neck for any hint of tension. It was now or never; this single comment would decide, for once and for all, if he'd be Duo or Dea.  
  
"Yes, but I told Quatre I'd go already," Heero stated. Duo slid off his bed, landing in a heap of black blankets. Heero didn't even look away from the screen. That had not been one of the answers Duo was expecting. Who would have guessed Heero felt so obligated.  
  
"Makes sense," Duo said after getting himself up off the floor. "So, what ya doing now?" Heero didn't respond. Damn; it looked like the talkativeness was gone. "Did you ever want to be anything when you were a kid? I mean, other than a terrorist." No response. "Did you ever kiss Relena?" Heero's neck tensed up, and Duo was ready to fly out the window if his roommate pulled out his gun.  
  
"No," he finally said, but Duo could tell he was tempted to go for the gun. Duo's eyebrows twitched right along with Heero's neck, which began to spasm. Heero's mouth finally quirked into a smile. "Did you?"  
  
"Are you joking," Duo asked, incredulous. "Heero Yuy, making a joke-and about RELENA, no less! I must be dreaming!" No, then Heero would be naked and Relena would be dead. But, it was definitely close enough to make Duo extremely giddy. "Well, if we can't go get drunk tomorrow night, let's go get drunk now!" Duo was going to pull the Perfect Soldier along if it killed him.  
  
(Three hours later AKA midnight...)  
  
"You know what's annoying, Heero? The letter v," Duo said in a drunken stupor. Heero nodded emphatically, chugging another beer. "It's two slashes put together, and somehow it makes a sound? Who comes up with this stuff?"  
  
"I am drunk," Heero proclaimed. He set his mug down on the table with a resounding thunk. Duo applauded, and a random drunk girl in the back joined in.  
  
"Hey, you have a class at nine tomorrow," Duo remembered, suddenly becoming far more coherent. "We should get out of here." But, Heero was too busy gulping one more drink down to pay attention. "HEERO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!" Heero glared at him, and Duo's stomach did flip-flops. That was the sexiest glare in the world.  
  
"I learn nothing at school," Heero stated, and Duo agreed. "I'd rather stay." That, Duo didn't agree with.  
  
"Heero, we've really got to go..." Duo began, and Heero sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, we could still go pass out in some garbage."  
  
"Hn," Heero said, almost as if it were the equivalent of a chuckle. "Fine." With his eternal deftness, he swung himself out of the wooden chair. Duo paid for the drinks (there were about eight empty glasses on the abandoned table), left a hefty tip, and escorted his drunken comrade out of the bar.  
  
The street was lit with lamps along the median, but the fastest way back to school was through a nearby alley. Figuring that since they'd each killed over a hundred people and could destroy anything in about an hour with or without gundams, Duo decided it was safe for them to enter. Not to mention he wanted some alone time with drunk and happy Heero.  
  
"Remember when I met you? I shot you two times," Duo said, chuckling. Feeling that the ground was a little too unstable, he put an arm around Heero's shoulders. The blue-eyed boy seemed to agree, as he repeated the motion. "Is it just me, or should we be singing something naughty?" Heero actually chuckled.  
  
And then, Heero kissed him. It was just a simple kiss- a brush of his lips against Duo's, really- but it sent Duo shivering.  
  
For a moment, they just stood there, eyes locked on each other's. Duo was drowning in Prussian blue, his whole body shaking. He knew Heero was drunk- hell, he was piss drunk himself- and that it was mostly the alcohol. But god did he want this.  
  
Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck and kissed him passionately, refusing to let go. Heero's arms encircled his waist, and for as long as humanly possible the two stood, holding each other and kissing. Only after their- what, fifth kiss? Duo had lost count as soon as the tongue got involved- did he pull away.  
  
"We should get back," Duo stated half-heartedly. He wanted Heero, but he wanted the real Heero, not the drunk Heero. Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment, Heero absolutely confused, Duo damning his conscience for not taking advantage of this possibly once-in-a- lifetime opportunity.  
  
But, neither moved. Duo's hand tangled itself in the mess of brown hair behind Heero's head almost of its own will, and he could feel those blue eyes staring straight at him. His other arm rested on Heero's waist, as if it fit there perfectly.  
  
"Do you want to go back," Heero's voice asked in his ear, almost silent in the hush of midnight traffic nearby. Duo could feel reality beginning to come back, and he panicked. He needed this moment, as false as it was.  
  
"I'd rather go find one of those lovely dumpsters," he muttered, but before he could pull away, he found himself lip-locked with Heero again.  
  
And hell, Duo was NOT going to complain about that.  
  
(Quite a bit later...)  
  
"Well, I guess my double date's cancelled," Quatre said happily. Trowa's head shot up from his pillow.  
  
"You had a date," he asked, and Quatre giggled. "With who?"  
  
"One of Duo's new girl friends, named Sarah," he stated. "It was just to give Dea a chance at Heero." Trowa nodded.  
  
"So, it's called off because he can't turn back into Dea," Trowa asked, but Quatre shook his head.  
  
"No, he still turns into a girl when the sun comes up," Quatre said with a small chuckle. "It's just, right now they're making out in an empty dumpster. Duo got him drunk again." Trowa shook his head.  
  
"That is some kinky shit," he said under his breath, and Quatre laughed. Trowa loved it when he laughed. "Hey, I'm in the circus. What did you expect?"  
  
Wufei pounded on the wall. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Goodnight, Trowa," he said, and in a very un-Quatre-ish moment slammed his head onto his pillow and passed out, snoring. Trowa shook his head. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the blonde boy fall asleep the same way for the past month.  
  
"Goodnight, Quatre," Trowa said, and (in a far more elegant and gradual motion) fell asleep.  
  
"Duo," Heero's voice came through the fog. He was in his own bed, alone and completely dressed save shoes. His braided head snapped up through the mountain of blankets on him. Oh, shit. The sun was about to come up. Heero sat at the edge of the black-covered bed. "Duo, I wanted to- " Heero was cut off by Duo falling back onto his bed, covering his head completely. Oh, shit. He'd turn into Dea, and Heero would run, or shoot him. "...Duo?" Oh shit. Oh shit. He could feel sunrise coming. Oh shit, shit shit. What the fuck?! Things go right for once (even though he had a horrible hangover...), and they were about to get much, much worse. He loved Heero, and Heero might love him. But then the fucking devil had to come in and screw everything up! Damn the sun! Duo could tell he was about to scream, pass out, and wake up as Dea the girl. He wanted to tell Heero everything, right then, wanted to scream out every emotion in his head, but-  
  
"Heero, go away," Duo yelled. And then the screaming began, and the morphing, and the unconsciousness. The last thing Duo heard was Heero's firm footfalls walk out the door, and slam it.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 4. It was originally going to be much longer, so sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The date's next chapter, I promise. But, that chapter's going to be a bit more moody, just so you know...Well, thanks for reading. Please review! 


	6. Killing Shinigami

A/N: Chapter 5!!! Wow, I never expected to get to this point... So cool! It's all thanks to those wonderful, entertaining fairies called reviewers! Anyway, normal disclaimers (profanity, drunken stupors, gender-switching goodness, and a bit of yaoi. The usual.). This one gets kinda angsty. I never meant for that to happen...whoops! So, back to the story... Be proud of me, I spelled MacGyver right. (Oh, and by the way, the cliffhangers are an evil trick to (hopefully) get you to review more. Aren't I bad?)  
  
Disclaimer: We all know by now that I only own my story. Do I even have to DO these on my sixth entry???  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 5  
Killing Shinigami  
  
Heero slammed the door-hard- as Duo started to scream. God, this was awful. What the hell happened last night? Well, he could remember it, but that's not what he meant. It seemed like Duo had been okay with it...  
  
But then he went and did something like this. After a night when Heero had been happy- TRULY happy, mind you, not just 'hooray I got to blow something up' happy, but genuinely, sincerely joyful- Duo wakes up screaming. Right after yelling for him to go away. Heero, although inexperienced when it came to 'mornings after' reactions, was no fool. He knew what that meant.  
  
Duo had rejected him.  
  
Heero leaned against the barren white dorm wall just as Wufei came running out of his room, sword in hand. Duo was still screaming.  
  
"Yuy, what did you do to him," he asked, face betraying his concern. Heero just glared at him, ready to kill whatever came into view next. He was in a BAD mood, not to mention he had a horrible, horrible hangover. Heero wanted to scream "OMAE O KOROSU" at the top of his lungs and blow up the building, killing everything on the damn planet in a thirty- mile radius. But then he'd kill...everyone.  
  
So, Heero glared. He glared with every ounce of effort he could at Wufei, until he was sure his eyes were about to explode, and Wufei backed away.  
  
Wufei had never seen Heero this angry before. Shoot him all you wanted, but he looked even creepier than he regularly did while considering sadistic tendencies towards you. Without another word, he turned around and jogged into Heero and Duo's room.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were already in the room, having run through the joint bathroom the two rooms shared. They held down the screaming Duo as he changed...Wufei froze. Duo was a girl!  
  
'ONNA DUO! ONNA DUO,' Wufei's mind screamed over and over.  
  
"Wufei, snap out of it," Quatre yelled at the boy who stood in the middle of the room, now muttering very naughty things in Chinese.  
  
Like normal, Duo passed out, drenched in sweat, now a girl and an inch shorter. Trowa sat down, exhausted. Quatre joined him, leaning on his shoulder, and Wufei slumped down onto the floor, horribly, horribly confused.  
  
Duo groaned, and Quatre jumped to attention. Trowa ushered Wufei out of the room...and into the hall, where murderous Heero stood, thinking MacGyver-y thoughts such as the contemplation of how to make explosives with white paint, a fire extinguisher, and a whole bunch of anger.  
  
"Are you alright this time," Quatre asked in his eternally concerned nature, and Duo didn't make a noise. "...Duo?" Duo was quiet. Duo was never quiet.  
  
"I feel like shit," he whispered, and grabbed the girl clothes Quatre had set next to the black bed. In a slow, staggering motion, Duo pulled himself out of the sheets and walked into the bathroom, locking any and every door, window, or crevice tightly upon entry.  
  
Duo threw up; this had to be the worst transformation yet. Or maybe it was just the hangover. He had yet to be able to tell.  
  
When he was done retching, Duo stripped and took a shower. A long, cold shower. He tried to think of class, of missions, of anything that wasn't Heero. But it didn't work.  
  
It never did, anyway. He'd been doing this ever since he'd met Heero, which incidentally involved shooting him. Twice. Duo couldn't help but chuckle a little. The humor was short-lived, though. Heero probably hated him right now.  
  
And how could Duo blame him? Hell, he'd hate himself if he'd been in Heero's position. Even without being in that situation, he hated himself. One good night, one SPECTACULAR night, and it was all blown to smithereens. Heero was a one-time opportunity, and he'd destroyed it. There was only one solution, or at least only one he could think of.  
  
Duo's thoughts were turned into little chunks of unhappiness when someone knocked on the door loudly. With a sigh, Duo (or Dea, now...) stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the confusing clothes he was required to wear.  
  
"What," he asked, hoping he sounded more masculine than he thought he did. When nobody responded, he opened the door a teensy bit, to see Quatre's blue eye staring back at him.  
  
"Heero stormed off, but gave me this for you," Quatre said, and handed Duo a small scrap of paper, creased sharply into fourths. "I didn't read it, of course. He was really mad, though..." Duo sat down on the tile floor, almost ready to cry. But, boys don't cry. He settled for some pathetic whimpering and looking ever so sad. Then, after a moment he remembered he was a girl, and started to cry outright. Boys didn't cry, but a boy now turned into a girl could do a damn good job of it. After his sobbing fit was over, Duo managed to clear his eyes up enough to read the note. It was simple, and sharp, the trademark of something obviously Heero's.  
  
Duo-  
  
We were drunk. That's all there was to it.  
  
-Heero  
  
"Oh my god," Duo whispered, and began to bawl. Quatre came running into the bathroom, and Duo showed him the letter with a sob. He made a move to hug Duo, but got shooed away.  
  
An hour later (which now made it about seven in the morning), the girl who walked out of the bathroom only resembled Duo. Her extremely long brown hair hung down in waves (from ten years of braiding), some of it tied back in a black bow. Dea's violet eyes were almost as empty as Trowa's green, save the deep pain that showed through.  
  
"Hey Quat," she said, plastering on a fake smile. It was actually a very good one, too. If he hadn't walked out like a ghost, Quatre might have believed it. "I was thinking maybe we should move up our date. I'm thinking, right after I get Sarah to put makeup on me and we go raid the laundry room again, I could torture Heero." My Heero, Duo growled in his brain. He was determined to make amends, one way or another. Trowa stood up at the mention of a date, and Quatre followed at mention of raiding the laundry room again.  
  
"Oh, not again," Quatre whimpered, but Duo got that devilish grin on his face, and Quatre just prayed they wouldn't be looking for underwear again.  
  
"What about this one," Trowa asked, pulling out one of the many black dresses on the dry cleaning rack. Quatre looked at it, and shook his head. Trowa put it back. A minute later, it was repeated. They'd been at this for almost an hour now. Trowa and Quatre attempted to find a dress for Duo, while Duo himself was struggling to get the hang of putting makeup on in Sarah's bright purple dorm room.  
  
"I still can't believe you've never put on makeup," Sarah said with a giggle. "So, who are you going out with again? Heron, or something?" Duo glared at his female friend, and it was so powerful of a glare even Trowa would have backed off. But not Heero. Never Heero. "So, Quatre said on the phone you might have something to talk about with me..." Damn Quatre, Duo thought half-heartedly.  
  
"If I told you all my problems, you'd call the nice men with white jackets," Duo muttered, and Sarah laughed.  
  
"Just tell me the one that's bugging you the most, then," Sarah said. With a sigh, Duo decided it was time to see if there really was anything special about this 'girl talk' thing.  
  
"Well, I've liked this guy for a long time now, right? (Sarah nodded) Well, last night I got him drunk, and got drunk in the process, and we ended up...well, kissing a lot in a dumpster," Duo said in a rush, and Sarah stopped mid-eye shadowing. "And then, when I woke up in my room...well, let's just say me changing in the morning is something very painful for me, and very painful for others to see. So, I pushed him out of the room, and started screaming because hey, it was really painful, and now Heero's probably out buying explosives or something, actually probably a rocket launcher- he's been wanting one for a while now- thinking I don't really like him." Duo threw up his hands exasperatedly. "And here I am, turning into a complete girl for him, and he gets to go blow stuff up instead of me! I WANT TO BLOW STUFF UP WITH HIM!!!" Sarah looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Ummm, Dea? Have you ever thought maybe you should just buy bigger pants," she said a little shyly, and Duo gave her a confused look. "I mean, if changing your clothes is all that's wrong, get bigger clothes. Then it won't hurt." Duo slapped himself on the forehead. Bad non-analogy, BAD!  
  
"Just forget it," he sighed, and Sarah continued to put the makeup on him.  
  
"Heero? I just wanted to ask if you were still going on the date," Quatre's voice came over the phone. For a moment, Heero stood still and silent. Finally, he remembered he'd already told Quatre he would.  
  
"I am," he said calmly. Heero refused to think about...someone. It had all been a mistake, anyway, to...someone.  
  
"Well, it's been moved up to three," Quatre said. "I know none of us have class after three, so I said you'd be okay with it."  
  
"Hn," Heero said. It was just like Quatre to already have checked. He had actually been considering lying to get out of it, but then Duo would find out and give him grief...damn it! No more thinking about...some people! "Where?"  
  
"Same restaurant," Quatre's cheery voice said. Without a goodbye, Heero hung up and walked towards his final class of the day, the only one he might have difficulties in, for two reasons. The first reason was the plain and simple fact it was public speaking. The second was that Duo had been assigned to the same class.  
  
That was why 'Dea' stood in a nearby alcove, shaking, a worried Sarah hovering around him. Turned out she had the class too.  
  
Heero sat down quietly in the back of the room, ready to spend the entire hour avoiding conscious thought. He pulled out a sheet of paper to draw guns on, and possibly leos blowing up from him with a rocket launcher yelling out "Omae o korosu" in a little speech bubble. But, at the moment he reached for a pencil, two girls walked in.  
  
The first was a nondescript blonde. After many, many Relena incidents, Heero had begun to avoid blonde girls. She told the teacher her name just like Heero had, and stood to the side to wait politely for her friend to finish doing the same.  
  
And what a friend she was. With wavy brown hair that ended just at her tailbone, some of it tied in a black bow, she looked...sultry was the only word he could come up with. There was a sorrow to her beauty. Heero, intrigued by the girl listened to her give a name.  
  
"It's Dea, actually," the girl- Dea, he assumed- said with an inflection that reminded him of a depressed Duo. "Do we sit anywhere we want?" The teacher, looking a bit ruffled, nodded curtly, and motioned the two to take a seat. The blonde followed Dea all the way around the room to...him. Dea sat down with an easy slide.  
  
"Hiya," Dea said a bit meekly, as if she were about to say something else, but stopped. "I'm Dea, and this is Sarah." The blonde waved, and for the first time Heero noticed the brunette's eyes. They were violet. Violet, and sad.  
  
Violet, and exactly like Duo's.  
  
Heero shivered internally. The girl was obviously a girl- Heero wasn't a pervert, but it was definitely obvious, not to mention the fact that even cross dressing was something Duo would consider a lie, and Duo never lied.  
  
Dea didn't seem too surprised when Heero failed to introduce himself.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say, I'm glad you didn't cancel the double date," Dea said, and in a synchronized move both girls turned around in their chairs and began to stare at the board.  
  
Duo would do this. Duo could do this. He would kill Duo, for Heero. He would let go of it all, just for him. Shinigami would die, for Heero. The things he did for his Hee-chan.  
  
"So, what should I wear? What's Quatre's favorite color," Sarah asked, but Duo didn't hear her. He could feel Heero's eyes on him. Probably that sexy glare of his, he thought with a bittersweet smile. "...Dea? Hellooooo, earth to Dea!"  
  
"Yeah, alright..." Duo grumbled. "He likes light pink, I guess. Pastel colors and the like." Duo couldn't help it- Duo wasn't dead just yet. "Me, I'm wearing black." Heero tensed, and Duo could just see those gorgeous twitching muscles on the back of Heero's neck.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was as close to panic as the Perfect Soldier ever got, which involved accidentally dropping his pencil and picking it back up. It was Duo, but a girl Duo. Oh, shit. Heero was going to KILL the stupid Shinigami.  
  
(About an hour and a half later...)  
  
Duo sat in a black dress, his everyday cross now a choker, and knee-high, laced black boots, legs crossed and looking as feminine as possible to Heero, who glared at him across the table while wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Although Duo was seriously considering leaping across the table, pulling Heero onto the floor and ripping all his clothes off, Duo just smiled, violet eyes glittering. Somehow, Heero knew. Heero knew, and he was mad. Damn, that was a sexy glare.  
  
"So, Quatre, what's it like having all those sisters," Sarah asked cautiously at Quatre, who sat glancing uncomfortably at Dea and Heero, wondering if they were going to kill each other or not. He was wearing his normal outfit, since it was nice enough for the restaurant. Allah, why did he let Duo drag him into this? He just wanted to snuggle with his Trowa, not go out on a date with some star-struck blonde dressed in a cream puff.  
  
And indeed, Sarah's dress looked like a lovely pastry, with layers of pastel ruffles completed with white shoes and a light pink headband. You didn't need to be an in-the-closet gay man like Quatre to tell that was a BAD outfit. But, being ever the gentleman, he smiled at the walking cupcake.  
  
"After a while, you get used to it," he said absentmindedly. "I actually have yet to meet about ten of them. I can only identify five of them for sure, anyway. That's one of the worst things for me- I'm the only boy, and I'm the youngest." Sarah nodded emphatically, as if Quatre had just told her the meaning of life. Quatre was sick of this. He would NOT let this girl torture him so Duo could stare at Heero. And, as stated previously, he just wanted to snuggle with his Trowa. Dinner was over, anyway, and he was down seventy dollars to prove it. Stupid Duo's stomach... Quatre stood up.  
  
"But, what with being gay and in love with someone else, I'm afraid I have to cut the date short," Quatre said, irritated tremendously. So much for in the closet, but the girl was visual offensive in that outfit. Sarah dropped her water glass in shock, and Duo chuckled, stretching out in the chair for a moment. Heero wasn't that surprised, honestly. So, he just kept glaring at Duo, arms crossed. "Sorry, Sarah. Can I drive you home?" Sarah looked from Quatre, to Duo, mortified. She'd had a crush on a GAY man!  
  
"WAAAAAAAH," She screamed, and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'd take that as a no, Quat," Duo chuckled, and stood up in that blatantly feminine way he'd developed over the afternoon. If Heero was a normal guy, he'd have blushed from the swish of his hips which that dress did NOT help! Baka...onna? Heero was so confused. "You coming, Heero, or do you really hate the chair that much?" Throwing his napkin onto the table, Heero strode out of the restaurant.  
  
"Heh...I guess I'll go follow him," Duo said, his evil grin back in place. "Good luck with Trowa! Don't wait up- most likely he'll either shoot me, or we'll get drunk again." Quatre nodded, and drove himself back to his dorm room, singing along with the radio.  
  
"He said that he'd love me, he never would go! Ohh, noo! Now I find I'm sitting here on my own! Ohh, noo! Was it something I've said, or done, that made him pack his bags up, and run? Could it be another, he's foooouuund? He's breaking up a happy home," Quatre sang a little too enthusiastically as he pulled into the parking lot and pranced into the room he shared with Trowa, still singing the rest of the song.  
  
Trowa looked up from his homework sleepily. "Hunh," he muttered, and Quatre laughed. His hair was even pokier than normal from his little nap. "How'd your date go?" Groggy to the bitter end.  
  
"Honestly, it wasn't my date to begin with, but overall, horribly," he said very cheerfully. "But at the end, I just walked out after saying I was gay." Trowa snapped to alertness.  
  
"Did I hear that right," he asked, wondering if he was still asleep, and thinking his voice was inner dialogue. He'd had a dream like this repeatedly. "Am I asleep?" Quatre laughed, and (inspired by Duo) tackled Trowa with a kiss. Although it hurt to fall out the side of his chair, Trowa was most certainly sure he was still dreaming. "Quatre! Wait until I'm awake!" For once, Quatre didn't do what he asked, mostly because Trowa WAS awake, and therefore the demand was void to begin with.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"Don't follow me," Heero snapped. Duo wasn't even trying to be quiet, letting his high-heeled boots talk back to him along the narrow, winding cobblestone streets so common in Europe.  
  
"We need to talk before sundown," Duo's female voice rang out as he played with one of his long strands of brown hair. "Damn it Heero, turn around and talk to me! I didn't turn into a girl just so you could ignore me some more!" He whipped around, and Duo's violet eyes were met with Heero's cold glare. Unaffected (he hadn't been for about a month now), Duo smiled at his prey.  
  
"Talk, then," he stated. That's a good Heero, Duo thought. Trust me.  
  
"For the past day, along with this one, I've been turning into a girl every sunrise, and turning back into a guy at sunset," he said seriously, approaching the other boy...well, the boy. Duo kept forgetting he was female, although this outfit made it VERY obvious. He could tell Heero was figuring the morning out faster than he'd expected, so he skipped over the devil technicalities and jumped to what was most important. "This morning, I didn't want you to see me turn into this. Honestly, it was a stupid idea to begin with. So, I panicked. Not because of last night, but because of THIS." He motioned to his new, one-inch-shorter-and-much-more- curvy-yet-still-sexy-Duo body. Heero absorbed the new information again, analyzed, and then spoke.  
  
"Why the double date," he asked.  
  
"Original plan, before last night and this morning, was to get you to adjust to me being a girl and...like me, and to get Trowa jealous," Duo admitted a little guiltily. "It was a stupid idea to begin with, now that I think about it. We just completely used Sarah's crush on Quatre...Feel kinda bad about it, now..."  
  
Heero's "Hn" this time seemed to mean, "No kidding, idiot." They stood in the late sunlight for a moment, silent. Now it was Heero's choice. Would Duo die, or would it be Dea? The silence stretched on, deafening.  
  
"We should get back before sunset, then," Heero said finally, and started to walk back towards the dorm.  
  
DAMN IT!!! Duo screamed in his mind. Damn Heero and his indecisive responses, and his sexy glares, and all those hours Duo had been kept awake by that damn laptop! Damn the laptop! Damn it to hell! AND DAMN HEERO YUY WITH IT!!!  
  
"HELL NO," Duo screamed at Heero's retreating form. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING AWAY WITH THAT, DAMN IT!" Heero turned, emotionless. Duo was seething. Without even realizing he was moving, Duo had punched Heero in the face, and hard. His lip split, and began to bleed. But still, he just looked at Duo, not a single reaction save the side-movement of his head.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I have to go in five minutes, and wanted to post it tonight! Millions of sorry! I made it long, though...does that count for something? Thanks for reading, please review! SORRY!!!! 


	7. Everything Goes Downhill

A/N: Chapter 6! I'm sorry this one took so long to put up. Anyway, here we go! Today's warnings are: profanity, gender switching, yaoi, a special warning below, and the devil (again). And last time, I really didn't mean to do the cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that... anyway... (Oh, and this is where the genre of the story finally fits, too.)  
  
PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART (NOT JUST RAMBLING!!!!): Here is the IMPORTANT WARNING. This one gets very, very serious, as in 'R' at a point, and not in a good way. You'll be able to tell where it is-I'm putting a warning in. If you can't handle it, DON'T TRY TO. I am NOT joking. Thanks for heeding my warning.  
  
(ps the first entire bit's a lot more serious than normal...I don't have hardly any funniness in here...Sorry 'bout that...K, so, anyway...)  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda, I don't own it, don't sue, don't steal story w/o permission...  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 6  
Everything Goes Downhill  
  
Duo was sick and tired of all this. He didn't care that Heero said nothing, or that Heero just took it while he beat him bloody. His hands moved of their own free will, and Duo just didn't care any more.  
  
He was screaming, screaming profanity at Heero in his female voice. He hated being a girl, hated all the looks guys didn't even try to hide, and hated the damn panties! It was all Heero's fault, and he just sat there and took it.  
  
Heero was up against the building's side, pinned down by Duo's flying fists. But, Duo couldn't see that. Tears were swelling up his eyes, making that shitty mascara streak down his face, and he just kept punching.  
  
Finally, after god knows how long, Duo stopped. The sun would set in a bit, and he was already a mess. He felt better, now, as Heero slumped down to the cobblestone street.  
  
As merely an afterthought, Duo looked down at the boy. His face was bloody, his shirt was bloody...he'd be a mess as soon as he regained consciousness. Duo had to respect the fact he'd never made a sound as he got the shit kicked out of him.  
  
Duo called a taxi at a nearby phone booth for Heero, and soon the cab drove over.  
  
"Holy shit, what happened to the kid," the driver asked as Duo opened the back seat's door and shoved Heero in. "Are you alright, miss? You've got blood on you." Duo looked down. It was only a sprinkle, really.  
  
"I'll be alright," he said nonchalantly. "Really." And then the cab driver whisked Heero away to the dorms after being reassured Heero didn't need a hospital.  
  
Afterwards, Duo looked up at the sunlight. It'd be sunset soon. He should probably get back.  
  
But, the detachedness of Duo's mind made him feel...lost was the only way to think of it. He felt like he was looking in a mirror and all it showed was fog. No face, no reflection, just a sudden gray haze.  
  
He found himself walking along the roads back towards his little room. By now the others would be swarming over Heero's wounds, being good friends and trying to wake him up. His $95 boots stomped on the new pavement, his skirt made a simple swish sound. Duo missed his normal outfit. He wondered if he should get his ears pierced, now. Would they even stay pierced, though? He was a block away from the building when he was interrupted.  
  
"I thought we were friends, Dea," Sarah's voice echoed out. She stood on the top of a fence, dress torn in all the inappropriate places. "I didn't think you'd sink so low as to use me like that." One of the white shoes was chucked at Duo's head, and he dodged it easily.  
  
"It's not my fault Quatre's gay," Duo said detachedly. "Just like you couldn't help but get embarrassed eventually. I'm sorry." The other shoe flew at his face, and he caught it.  
  
"YOU did this to me," Sarah screamed. "YOU made him turn against me!" Duo didn't even bother to look at her. "COME BACK HERE, BITCH!" Sarah jumped down from the fence, barefoot, and approached him.  
  
"Ever since I first met you, I've been nothing but kind," Sarah snarled. "And how do you repay me? You USE me, and set me up on a date with a boy you KNOW is gay! Just to get a chance at your own boy toy!" Sarah swung at him, but he caught her fist.  
  
"I know what I did was wrong," he stated. "If it makes you feel any better, I beat my 'boy toy' to a bloody, unconscious heap." Sarah gasped, and backed away. "Now's the time you run away."  
  
"You're a...you're a MONSTER," she shrieked, and ran the rest of the way to the now-visible school complex.  
  
(WARNING! HERE'S WHERE IT STARTS TO GO BAD!!!!!)  
  
"...a monster, eh," a voice whispered behind him. He turned around slowly, violet eyes almost black. Four men stood in front of him, now between him and the school. The leader, a young man with a red bandana tied around the top of his head, smiled wickedly at him. "I've never raped a monster before." The other three laughed.  
  
"If you were intelligent, you wouldn't try it," Duo stated. But then, he remembered he didn't have his gun. Or backup. Duo slowly began to regain consciousness. Oh, shit. "Let me by." The four men began an agonizingly slow advance, and slowly Duo remembered how short his dress really was, and how low the neckline really went. And the only way he could stop these men, was to kill them. Duo couldn't kill, not right then. Reality came crashing down on him.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
"Such pretty hair," one muttered, and grabbed a handful of Duo's unbound hair. He wrenched on it, and Duo yelled. "Oooh, she's a squealer." The others laughed.  
  
Duo kneed him in the groin.  
  
The man fell down, sputtering, and Duo glared at the other three, wrapping all of his hair in a ponytail protectively. "You can't get away, Monster." They lunged at him.  
  
(LAST CHANCE TO GET OUT!!!)  
  
Duo kicked out, but one had grabbed his leg in the motion. His right boot went flying, and the man rubbed his leg. Sarah had waxed them that afternoon. The second man had grabbed his left arm, and Duo punched him straight on the nose, hearing the satisfying crack of a break. But, he held on. The third man-the one he'd kicked in the groin- got up, looking very, very vengeful, and pulled out a knife. The leader stayed a good four feet away, watching. The man with the knife sliced open Duo's left foot within the boot, and he screamed. The blade traced up his leg and up to his thigh. Duo tensed, and the blade sliced through the black fabric of the 'borrowed' dress. It fell in tatters to the sidewalk.  
  
Duo was restrained completely. Broken-nose had both his hands together above his head, the other held his right foot, and knife boy traced patterns across his stomach with the blade, touching just enough to feel the sharpness. His left foot was bleeding heavily and useless, the tendon severed. The only thing unrestrained was his head. He resorted to the only thing he could think of.  
  
"HEEELLP," Duo screamed, over and over. "HEEEROOO!!! QUATRE!! TROWA!!! WUFEI!!! ANYONE!!! HEEEEELLLPPP!!!" Then, he just screamed wordlessly as the leader approached, pulling the red bandana off his head. Knife boy moved aside, and handed the leader his knife, which he accepted with a calm "Thanks."  
  
The knife's blade slid under the middle of his bra. "You know, I've always loved this part," the leader muttered. Knife boy held his bleeding foot, and Duo kept screaming. The knife's blade slowly turned vertical, and he slashed upwards. The thing fell off like a vest, or Duo's shoulder holster he REALLLY wanted right now.  
  
Oh, god. Duo closed his eyes, refused to listen to what he said, refused to feel the man's hands, and the knife going further down, and the cold air against his body. He started to count, to do trigonometry, to go through every mission he'd been on so far, to estimate how long it'd take until sunset, until he woke up and this was all a dream...The underwear was cut off, and Duo screamed and screamed, and whimpered, and screamed.  
  
Something wrenched the men away, but Duo kept his eyes shut, screaming until his voice was gone.  
  
Someone was saying his name as he fell to the pavement, whimpering.  
  
(BAD PART DONE NOW!!!)   
  
Duo woke up quietly in his own black bed, hair re-braided, thanking whatever divine power there was that he was back to being himself. He was a boy again. But, boys don't cry.  
  
But they can do a hell of a job sniffling.  
  
"...Duo," Quatre's voice asked cautiously behind his back. "Duo, we have Sally here for you and Heero..." Duo didn't look up, he just kept sniffling.  
  
"How bad is he," Duo finally asked, and silence filled the room again.  
  
"I'll be fine," Heero's voice said further back than Quatre's.  
  
"Wufei heard you," Quatre's voice came out of the dark. "I've never seen him so angry in my life." Quatre paused. "He has yet to come back. He was muttering something about justice after he dropped you off and ran back out the door." At the word door, said object opened. Duo brought himself to turn in the bed.  
  
What he saw was Sally Po entering the room and looking over Heero's cuts and bruises, but constantly looking back at him. Heero's swollen and black eyes stared straight into his own violet as he sat on his own bed, and Quatre stood in the corner, Trowa's arms around him protectively. Wufei was nowhere to be seen. Finally, Duo's eyes went back to Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, still sniffling. "I shouldn't have hit you." Silence erupted again.  
  
"...You did that to Heero?" Trowa asked cautiously, and Duo blushed.  
  
"Well, it's not like he was putting up much of a fight," he muttered, and then stood up very quickly and ran into the bathroom, locking the door again. He threw up for fifteen minutes straight and then jumped into the shower for a very, very, very long time, jumping out to vomit again occasionally.  
  
While Duo was busy cleansing himself thoroughly, Wufei slunk in the door, white clothes now stained red from blood. He looked like murder.  
  
"How's Maxwell," he asked calmly, and the sound of him retching once more could be heard over the shower. The toilet flushed again.  
  
"He's not singing," Heero muttered, and all four pairs of eyes snapped to his bruised body. "Duo sings in the shower." Quatre nodded. Duo seemed like the type to sing in the shower.  
  
"Did you kill them," Trowa finally asked Wufei, who shrugged, looking down at his washed katana.  
  
"Two of them I killed, one has his foot sliced, and the other I left unharmed for Duo," he stated coldly. "I didn't want to take his entire vengeance away. Truthfully, I shouldn't have killed any of them. It was not my place. I got carried away." Then, Wufei noticed Sally, and blushed. Sally smiled at him, and the two left the room.  
  
"So what happened after dinner," Quatre asked. Heero looked down at his clean, bruiseless hands for a moment.  
  
"I walked out, and he followed," Heero began. "We talked. He explained his...affliction. Then, he explained the double date." Heero's hands clenched. "Duo wanted me to choose. I couldn't, so I just suggested we come back here before sunset. And then, he yelled I wouldn't get away with that, and hit me. Repeatedly. I didn't retaliate, as he had more than enough reason to hit me."  
  
But, while they spoke, Duo got out of the shower and dressed. Then, he walked out into his own room. The three within looked at him, but Duo just kept walking. He put on his shoes, and walked out the door. With barely a grunt, Heero followed.  
  
"Heero, I-" Quatre began, but at the look he received from the bruised boy, wisely shut up. Heero put on his own shoes and a jacket, his gun with him as always, and followed Duo out.  
  
Duo was just walking, as far as Heero could tell while shadowing him. He'd walk up some stairs, then down the adjacent one, go out into a courtyard through one door, then out another door. For almost a half hour, this went on, Duo walked, and Heero followed. Finally, he stopped in front of the entrance to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"I need to go talk to someone," he said calmly. "You can follow, but stay cautious. She might get violent." Heero nodded, and Duo opened the door for him.  
  
Sarah was ripping up her dress when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away," she growled, but the door opened anyway. "Didn't you hear me? I said go away!" A boy who looked an astonishing amount like Dea entered, a battered Heero behind him.  
  
"Who the hell are you," she demanded, and Heero sat down in the corner as the boy closed the door. The boy sat straight in front of her, violet eyes staring into her own.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," he stated very clearly, and Sarah screwed up her eyebrows. That was familiar...but, that was Dea's name as a typo...  
  
"Oh my god, get away from me," she yelled, scooting backwards. "What the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm a boy that turns into a girl in the daylight," Duo stated relatively calmly, but Heero could tell he was getting mad. "A girl named Dea, who you said some rude things to this afternoon." Sarah's eyes widened, and Duo smiled. "Some rude things that I can get over, normally."  
  
"I don't want to know how the hell you switch into a girl," Sarah whispered, seriously freaked out, and then she smiled. "Ohhh! So it wasn't just the pants that was painful! I get it, now!" Duo chuckled.  
  
"Well, I just want you to know, I'm really a guy, and I'm sorry," Duo said, standing up. But, after a look backwards at Heero, who sat exhausted and about to pass out on one of Sarah's purple chairs, chuckled. "Well, is it okay if we sit around for a bit before we leave? I think Heero will pass out if we walk anymore. I kinda took the very, very roundabout way to get here..." Sarah giggled. 'Quatre hadn't been that cute, anyway...' she thought.  
  
"Gee, Dea, I didn't know you were serious when you said you beat him to a bloody unconscious heap," she giggled, and Duo shook his head. "And, I'm sorry, too." She blushed a little. "See, I think I met this other guy...His name's Trowa..." Duo gave her a very strange look.  
  
"He's gay, too," he said quickly. "And, he's practically married to Quatre, anyway. Sorry." Sarah threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"What the hell! Is EVERYONE gay?! What happened to heterosexuals? God...We're a dying breed..."  
  
"Ummm...Wufei's straight, but he's out with Sally right now," Duo said, scratching his head. "Hmm...Wow. Practically everyone I know is homosexual. Kind of makes a guy think...Well, if you ever want to meet a nice GIRL, I could help you out. OOO! I could loan you Heero's stalker! If you're in to that kind of thing, at least." Duo turned around to the bruised Heero. "Isn't that right, HEE-CHAN?"  
  
"Hn," he said, about ready to pass out.  
  
"He has about a four word vocabulary in public," Duo confided, smiling brilliantly. Finally, after hearing Heero stand up, Duo got up as well and opened the door. "See you tomorrow, and if you don't let it slip I'm a guy, I won't let it slip you've got a thing for gay men!" Sarah giggled, and the two slipped out the door.  
  
"Now where are we going," Heero asked, and Duo grinned evilly. Heero could tell this wouldn't be good.  
  
"Well, I think you need a little more healing, first," Duo said absentmindedly, but then cheered up. "Don't worry, it's only, like, ten at night! We can go kill people at three or so." Heero nodded, and the two turned around and went back to their room. Duo was surprised at how meek Heero was today. Meek and Heero weren't something he ever expected to put in the same sentence, audible or not.  
  
But, as soon as Heero's hand touched the doorknob, time stopped. Again. Damn, Duo hated the Devil.  
  
"Don't you just hate humans," he asked semi-metaphorically. "They're so easily corruptible. I just hate that free will, don't you?" Today, his coat was back on as he jumped out of nowhere (as in, literally jumped.).  
  
"Can you just take off the spell, already," Duo groaned, and the devil gave him an astonished look.  
  
"But, it's what you asked for! For the first time in five hundred years, I give a FREE gift, and you don't want it! I didn't even put any curve-balls in! It was just straight requested. You said, 'I want to be a girl.' I say, 'But you're a cute guy.' You said, 'Just do it, damn it!' So, I complied. And now, you just want it gone? Ungrateful..." The devil actually looked ruffled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," Duo said angrily. He was sick and tired of all this. "You can take it away, and leave me alone." The devil smiled. And a smiling devil is NEVER a good thing.  
  
"What'll you give me for taking it off," he said deviously, and Duo sighed. Damn the devil. "Oh, don't get all moody with me young man! You brought this upon yourself, you know! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Duo glared at him. "Fine. I like you, kid. My kind of style. How 'bout this? Give me someone else's soul. You don't even have to get one of your best friends' souls. Like...Sarah, for instance." The devil's smile widened. "For Sarah's soul, you can be a full-time male again."  
  
"How about a price that's cheaper? Like, more around the range of nothing," Duo snapped. "I got it for free, you get rid of it for free! It's a lousy gift, anyway! Shouldn't you know not to listen to drunk people?!" The devil looked at him sternly.  
  
"You listen here, young man! You've already gotten the sweetest gift in three millennia! Either you give me Sarah's soul, or you stay a temporal transvestite," the devil yelled, and then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Or..."  
  
Duo sighed. He hated ors.  
  
"...Or, you become the devil after me," he said with a smug smile. "I'm getting tired, anyway. Besides, like I said, I like your style. Hey, you're already Shinigami. Just a bit of a jump to the devil! You'd get to stop in on hell whenever you wanted, and you can make all your friends live down their with you! It's guaranteed fun!" The devil noticed Duo's glare finally, and sighed. "I'll come back later. Have fun killing the rapists tonight!" And with that, the devil jumped like a diver into the floor, and disappeared...  
  
...And Heero opened the door, only to see a very angry Duo behind him.  
  
"I HATE THE DEVIL," Duo yelled upon entry, and kicked his shoes off. Unfortunately, the tiny window was open, and both flew out with a stereotypical descending bomb cartoon noise.  
  
Duo plopped back into bed after retrieving his shoes, and went to sleep really, really mad.  
  
------  
  
A/N: That's chapter 6. If you're wondering, the bad stuff will be more plotness later. Sorry this took me so long...  
  
And, just so you know this too, I'm going to post Ch. 7 very quickly (like tomorrow), and then I'll be on vacation for two weeks, so sorry 'bout that...  
  
Well, thanks for reading! Please review, I'll love you if you do!!!  
  
Ahem and now, something I should have done a VERY long time ago: REVIEWERS!!!!! These spectacular people are (In order of appearances...):  
  
REGINA!!! (A super-duper 5 times!!!)  
  
EVILANGEL2005US!  
  
GUNDAMZERO!! (A happy 2 times!!)  
  
ATHENA SAGARA!  
  
PRETTY PILOT!!! (A happy-go-lucky 4 times!!)  
  
CPFEB!  
  
MAEDHROS!  
  
Sorry if you have a problem with all-caps lock. You guys just get me so excited! tear 


	8. Torture and Tests

A/N: Chapter 7! Chapter 7! I'd put more up here, but I'm in a hurry! Normal warnings; look back a few chapters if you happen to be unawares! Nothing R in this one, that I can see...But there IS...(Sorry, I couldn't resist!) murder and torture, gender-switching, and the devil. Probably something I'm forgetting...OH YEAH! Profanity too. K, enjoy! (Oh, and if you notice similarities between the devil & a twisted Miracle Max from the Princess Bride, that's intentional...)  
  
And, I'm sorry if I sound like a poor little soup-craving urchin, but please review while I'm on a two-week hiatus. It'll just make me love you more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, the devil, or anything else except this story.  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 7  
Torture and Tests  
  
"HEEROOO," Duo's yell went straight through the wall and woke up Trowa and Quatre, who had been happily snuggling. Heero said something, and Duo said something, and the noise was done for a while. With a shared glance and shrug, Trowa and Quatre went back to sleeping and snuggling.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was getting dressed in an outfit that was like a cross between Zorro and something from the Matrix, with black boots, black pants, a black shirt, and a long leather trench coat. His limp was practically nonexistent, now. Heero also noticed the gloves on his hands, black of course. Heero himself was just in his normal outfit.  
  
They walked out quietly, although Duo's boots seemed to echo no matter where they walked.  
  
"Where are we headed," Heero asked. He looked much better after sleeping, although his bruises were much darker. However, he looked to be in fighting condition, and like he'd kill Duo if he didn't get to come.  
  
"We're going to kill some people," Duo said, checking his weapons again. Two guns, three knives, and one grenade just for fun. Heero probably had more on him, but Duo still had no idea where he put it. It's not like spandex covers a lot, after all. Not that Duo was complaining. He rather enjoyed the view.  
  
Eventually, they found themselves in front of a secluded corner, right next to a fence and an alley. Duo shivered, even with the leather coat on. There was dried blood everywhere, lit by the neon blue sign above advertising something. He didn't bother to see what it was. There were two trails of blood, one that led back the way they'd come, and another that splattered away. Duo followed this one, remembering Wufei had cut one of the men' feet.  
  
The trail led to a back door, which Duo opened, one hand on his gun. Inside, he was moderately surprised to see a strip club. He cursed, though. The floor was the exact color of dried blood.  
  
"Eh...Heero? Which way," Duo asked, genuinely pissed off. He'd wanted to do this himself, but yet again the Perfect Soldier was needed. Damn.  
  
"Hn," Heero said, and after glancing down at the floor took the lead, his gun held loosely at his side. In two minutes, Heero stopped in front of a curtained-off room. His eyes locked with Duo's violet, and smirked. "After you." Duo smiled at him, and pulled out his own gun. He walked through the curtain, and raised his gun.  
  
Immediately, he recognized the two- Knife Boy and the leader. He smiled grimly. Wufei had left the best for last.  
  
"Shit," Knife Boy yelled, but Duo was too fast. He went down, shot in the arm. The leader spun, and Heero shot him in the leg almost nonchalantly. Heero approached first, grabbing the two's guns as screams and running were heard in the central stage area. Duo just stood back, and Heero gagged and tied them expertly with their own red bandanas.  
  
"They're all yours. Mind if I stay," Heero asked as he walked over to the other boy, who looked like death.  
  
"Just don't say anything," Duo said calmly, and pulled out a knife. Knife Boy's eyes were suddenly huge, and Duo smiled darkly as he approached the man.  
  
"I bet you don't remember me," he said calmly, and shrugged as the man shook his head violently. "Well, that's understandable, since I was a girl. This afternoon, remember? The 'monster'? Yes, that's right. See, the problem is, you didn't rape a monster. You raped Shinigami." The two looked terrified. "And you know what Shinigami is? The god of death. That's me. And guess what? You're about to die." With that, Duo sliced the boy's other foot, and he screamed through his gag.  
  
(An hour later...)  
  
Duo stepped out of the shower. It was almost dawn already, and he had class tomorrow. Not that he was going to go. Heero needed looking after. With a sigh, he watched the blood go down the drain. He hated doing laundry in the shower, but sometimes it was necessary.  
  
"Duo," Heero began, but Duo stopped him by holding a hand up.  
  
"Go to sleep. You need your rest, or you'll be beaten up again," Duo said with a smile. "And you did deserve it, you know. Oh, and if you can, tell me when I wake up if I start screaming when I turn into a girl. This will be the first time it's happened without me being hung over or hurt." Reminded of his pain, Duo looked down at his bandaged, stitched left foot. It looked mostly fine to him...  
  
"Don't take the stitches out," Heero stated after seeing Duo's examination. "They're in for a reason." Duo sighed, and glanced over at Heero. He was already in bed, laptop on in front of him although he wasn't doing anything, apparently, save looking over at Duo.  
  
"So, are you really going to class tomorrow," Duo asked, sliding into his black bed. Heero shrugged. "I'm not. I've got to catch up on sleep." Heero just nodded. "You must be really good at charades." Heero smirked, closed his laptop, and got into his bed after storing it. "Goodnight, Heero."  
  
"Goodnight, Duo," Heero said blandly like he had countless times before, and turned off the light.  
  
But, neither went to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Heero, I can't sleep," Duo said. Heero sighed, and Duo sat straight up. "I'm sorry, but did you just sigh?" Heero glared at him. "You're turning into a human!"  
  
"Hn," Heero said, smirking again. "Go to bed."  
  
"GO TO SLEEP," Trowa screamed in the room next door.  
  
"Heh...like they were sleeping," he grumbled, and couldn't help but look back over at Heero. He wanted that. He wanted what Trowa and Quatre had. But, Heero wasn't asleep either. He normally fell like a rock on TV with the mute button on. "So, what is it you wanted to say to me?"  
  
"Hn," Heero said, almost like it was a question. That noise meant everything, it seemed.  
  
"You know, when I was changing and yelled for you to go away," Duo explained. "You wanted to tell me something, but I cut you off with all the screaming and stuff. It must have been important, if you were willing to wake me up about it."  
  
Heero panicked. In other words, he skipped a breath, and his eyes snapped straight to Duo's. "Go to sleep," he said, and Duo grinned. Uh oh. Duo grinning at four in the morning is not a good thing when not on a mission.  
  
"Want to go out some night," Duo asked coyly, and Heero glared. "We could go to another bar, if you want. Or just skip straight to the dumpster." Heero glared some more, and Duo chuckled. That was one sexy glare. "You don't have to answer right now." They were silent for a moment. "Want me to jump in bed with you?"  
  
"Hn," Heero said, genuinely amused. He did want Duo to jump into bed with him, it would just be inconvenient in a couple hours. "What about sunrise?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Duo launched into the bed and flung his arms around Heero.  
  
"Don't worry, we're only cuddling," Duo murmured into Heero's hair. "And, feel free to push me out when I turn into a girl." He curled closer to Heero, who finally put his arms around the braided boy.  
  
"Goodnight, Heero," Duo muttered, snuggling closer, and Heero let himself smile down at the other boy. He pulled Duo closer, and relaxed.  
  
"Goodnight, Duo," he whispered. Duo was already asleep.  
  
(Two and a half hours later...)  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH," Duo screamed, and Heero shoved him out of the bed. He took nearly all the covers with him, and in a screaming, wriggling mass of sheets and appendages, Duo turned into a girl. Heero, slightly panicked (which meant he blinked...), jumped off the bed and backed up against the wall. Finally, Duo stopped screaming, and groaned.  
  
"Ohhh, what a headache," he whimpered, and passed out.  
  
Heero shook his head. This was just strange. With a fast twitch of his head, he set Duo in his black bed, careful to avoid waking him...her...oh, whatever! It was still Duo! Quatre walked into the room sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing wrong with him this time," Quatre said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Correct," Heero stated, and Quatre walked back out.  
  
But, as soon as Quatre closed the door, time stopped.  
  
"Hello, Heero," a smooth voice said behind him, and Heero turned around to be face to face with the devil. "How'd you sleep?" Heero glared at the devil. "Whatever. I'm just here to tell you, Duo needs to choose by midnight on Friday. It's Thursday, if you can't remember."  
  
"I know it's Thursday," Heero stated coolly, and the devil chuckled.  
  
"Of course you do. Now, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell Duo, because...well, let's just say I'm the devil, and obviously you don't want to cross me. See, the man upstairs and I have a little wager going right now. He wants to keep you guys around to save the world, but me...not so much," the devil said. "So, here's the deal. You make Duo choose...CORRECTLY, shall we say, and I won't make your lives any worse than they are."  
  
"Hn," Heero said. "I think that would be pretty hard to do, as we're all in a living hell already." The devil shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I already showed Duo a bit of what I can do, though," the devil said, and with an extravagant flourish of his arm, a screaming female Duo was shown glistening in the air as Knife Boy cut a long slit in his/her left foot. With another gesture, it went away in a poof of smoke. "Now, if you have a thing against causing your friends and yourself pain, you should make Duo become the next devil." Heero glared at the devil.  
  
"Omae o korosu," he stated very clearly, giving the deity a fierce death glare. NOBODY did that to his Duo! The devil chuckled.  
  
"I doubt that can happen, what with me being the devil and all that," he said cheerily. "Now, just for that little outburst...POOF!" With that, the devil struck a dramatic pose and disappeared in a flurry of laughing smiley-face glitter, which then ignited and fell to the floor as ash.  
  
The phone rang. Heero picked it up.  
  
"Hello! I assume this is one of the new students' rooms, correct," a far-too-cheery voice came over the line loudly. "Well, we need you all to come in for a psychological profiling. We've already called the other two rooms; you'll be coming in two hours. And...according to this, there's a Duo Maxwell and a Heero Yuy in the room, is that correct?" Shit.  
  
"It's Dea, actually," Heero stated. "She's asleep right now." There was a very long pause on the phone.  
  
"...And you share a room?"  
  
"Yes." There was another pause.  
  
"OKAY THEN! SEE YOU IN TWO HOURS! TOODLES!" Heero slammed the phone back down.  
  
"I will KILL the devil," Heero snapped, and Duo woke up, since the girl on the phone had been practically screaming at the end of the conversation.  
  
"I thought that's my line," he muttered, and practically crawled into the bathroom with his girl clothes on his back. He took a shower, and then came back out completely dressed as a girl. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled at Heero. "Hiya." Heero glared.  
  
"The devil is a bad man," Heero stated, and Duo chuckled.  
  
"Gee, thanks," he said, smiling brilliantly. "You should see me naked!" Heero shook his head, and just walked into the bathroom.  
  
Two hours later, the five gundam pilots sat in a classroom, each with a huge questionnaire in front of them. Duo slammed his head on the desk. He was screwed first question. It read:  
  
GENDER: M F  
  
He was royally screwed. With an already-exhausted sigh, he moved onto the next question.  
  
"Damn," Duo muttered. Screwed again.  
  
NAME:  
  
He decided to leave the two blank, and moved on to the actual questions.  
  
TRUE or FALSE. I have a healthy family status.  
  
Aww, crap. He was going to get a 0%. Circling false with a disgruntled look, he moved on.  
  
TRUE or FALSE. I have never attempted to harm myself.  
  
Well, they'd all self-destructed...He circled false a little guiltily, and moved on to the next question.  
  
TRUE or FALSE. I have never committed a felony.

'Damn,' he thought happily. 'Murdered and tortured some people last night.' With a quick circle, he put a happy-face around false. They'd deserved it, the rapist bastards.  
  
TRUE or FALSE. I have not consumed illegal substances, such as drugs and alcohol.  
  
'Eheheheh...Good thing it didn't say 'and have gotten others drunk so as to make out with them', or I'd be in REALLY big trouble,' Duo thought to himself with a chuckle, and circled false with a heart and little swirly lines around it. Ahhh, what he owed alcohol.  
  
The questions continued. He finally got to circle true when it got to school uniforms- he wore his...when in school, at least... That probably made 1 true, 99 false for the whole packet.  
  
He was smiling as he turned it in, name filled in finally with 'Maxwell' and gender left blank. It was probably the proudest 1% he'd ever get.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 7! Sorry it's kinda short...didn't realize it was until right now. Moreover, if it's a cliffhanger somehow, I did NOT mean for that to happen. So...I'm off to vacation for two weeks, but please review in that time. And if you're wondering, the survey's based off one I had to take...horrible things! It was really funny, though; I especially liked the questions concerning how many vegetables you ate, and how many children you remembered having in the past year. If you really want me to put something in, please tell me. I am open to suggestions...(and don't worry, there'll be more 1x2, 3x4 in later chapters.)  
  
THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE A GOOD TWO WEEKS!!!  
  
And the Reviewers Of Last Chapter are (in order of appearance, as always...):  
  
Pretty Pilot! Regina! Kate Maxwell!  
  
I love you guys! GROUP HUG!!!


	9. The Devil's Five

A/N: I'M BAAACCKKKK!!! HOORAY! Did you miss me? I hope so... Well, I now move on to this chapter's warnings. We have some rather interesting religion stuff, so if you're devoutly religious and can't take a joke, don't read this. Also, there will be profanity (as always), alcohol and drunkenness, 1x2, 3x4 mushiness, and once more EXTREME RELIGIOUS DESTRUCTION. And, if you're confused at the beginning, good. And, I have to credit the 'terrible flood' line to the Blues Brothers. I just love when Jake's making excuses at Princess Leia's gunpoint-in a sewer, no less. =D  
  
Also, forgive the beginning. I'm kind of out of the swing of things, so sorry about that. The end's better though.  
  
(And, as always, please please review.)  
  
Disclaimer: While you may not think it's so,  
The characters I do not own.  
I made a bad poem. It has no rhyme scheme. How lovely.  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 8  
The Devil's Five  
  
The devil hated not being drunk. Damn God for not letting him drink without a mortal's permission. He sat at yet another bar, ignored and bored in his normal trench coat and hat. He missed Duo. Duo was cool, and fun, and just morbid enough to not be creeped out by the devil.  
  
The devil rolled a coaster through his fingers absentmindedly. He probably should be out corrupting people and stealing people's souls and just being a pain in the ass to God, but the devil was actually feeling a bit depressed. And over a human, no less. Rejected by the person he was trying hardest to corrupt absolutely.  
  
"You know, after a while you get used to rejection," said a grumbling voice behind him, and the devil didn't even have to turn around. He'd heard that voice for nine billion years, almost.  
  
"Hey, G," the devil said, and the pissed-off deity sat down next to his nemesis. God was looking royally ticked off today. "What happened today? Someone else burn down a church?" God just sighed, massaging his temples. "If it makes you feel any better, Duo's holding up."  
  
"Not really. You've still got four more tries," God sighed, and the devil smiled...well, devilishly.  
  
"And they're gonna be good, too. I'm sure you'll just love the next one," the devil said excitedly, and God groaned.  
  
"It's not another stupid SURVEY, is it," he whimpered, and the devil whacked God upside the head. "Stop that, or I'll smite you." Pouting, the devil dropped his hand. "Aww, come on, Lucy. You know I'd never really do that. I'd end up bored to infinity." The devil shrugged.  
  
"Well, consider yourself still invited to the viewing. I've got to go torment Duo and the gang right now, anyway," the devil said, looking down at his golden watch as God smiled. Seven tries for each mortal's corruption had been the standard ever since the Job Incident. (1) And now, the devil (Lucifer to his friends, and Lucy to God, since he was the only person the devil couldn't smite on sight), was already down to five.  
  
"I'd like that. I need a break from being me," God said, and in a flash was gone, most likely to the Jumbotron Of Earthly Events that stood in limbo. It had been centered around Duo Maxwell for the past three days, or in other words since the competition had begun. The devil, with another sigh, flicked the coaster into the wall.  
  
"I hate my job," he grumbled, and disappeared in a poof of black smoke.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo Maxwell sat in class, being forced there by a (surprising) alliance between Quatre and the now purple-haired Sarah. Somehow, she'd dyed her hair in twelve hours since he last saw her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about your visit last night, and I decided, 'why not go with the flow?' So, I dyed my hair and decided to become a lesbian," Sarah said with a shrug, and Duo looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Ummm, normally that's not how it goes. See, I'd suggest you figure out this stuff by yourself, not by what all the cool kids are doing," Quatre said, looking flustered. He was probably blaming himself for this, Duo decided. Sarah just shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see then," she said, and turned back to Duo. "So, how'd last night go? Did Heero faint on the way back to your room, or not?" There was a collective gasp from the class as all eyes snapped to the braided girl who was as red as mars.  
  
"Let's talk about that later," he said. Class continued on, but Duo could see the constant glances back at him. Shit, now he was publicly sleeping with Heero. Not that he didn't want to, but that could complicate things. Duo couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Heero now.  
  
In fact, the next class period Heero had, the issue came up. If he wasn't undercover, he'd have shot every kid in his class. It had started innocently enough.  
  
"So, I heard you and Dea Maxwell were seen together the past two nights," a uniformed kid said, smiling childishly. "You going out?"  
  
As usual, Heero ignored the kid.  
  
"I think she's hot," the kid's best friend said, and Heero barely glanced at him. The first boy laughed. "I mean, she's got those legs, and that hair! God, it'd be a hot night I had THAT wrapped around me." The boys laughed, and Heero was getting pissed. Another joined in.  
  
"What drives me crazy is that sexy walk of hers, how she just-"  
  
"Sutoppu, maro chikan," Heero said menacingly in Japanese, barely holding back his murderous rage as he glared death at them. Trowa, sitting in the middle of the room, heard Heero's outburst of "Stop, you pervert" and snapped his head back quickly from his work. The three boys looked at Heero, confused.  
  
"What was that crazy talk," one of them asked haughtily, and Trowa was striding to the back of the room just in time to hold Heero back from reaching for the gun he stored...somewhere. The mystery remained.  
  
"Heero, let it go," Trowa said quickly, and Heero, with one final glare, sat back down. The rest of the class looked on, whispering. Trowa shook his head as he sat back down; the only person he'd ever seen provoke Heero was Duo, and that was always playfully. This was sort of scary. And when Heero turned back to Japanese, you know something's either very bad, or about to be shot.  
  
"So it's true, you guys are going out," the first kid finally said, eyes glinting mischievously. "I have no idea what she sees in a guy that looks like you." Yes, Heero was still bruised, although he looked much, much better today.  
  
"No kidding. You look like you ran into a tree," the second one said, and Heero began to sharpen his pencil more, deciding to stab the boy's eye out if he said another word.  
  
And then, class was over, and Heero stormed out of the room, only to run straight into Duo when he turned a corner. The lay sprawled in the corridor for a moment, Duo blushing furiously, and Sarah laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. They stood up quickly.  
  
"I just came by to see if you wanted to get lunch," Duo said, still blushing, and Heero nodded quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa stood still in the hall, staring straight at Quatre, who was staring straight back at him ten feet away. Finally, after regaining his wits and remembering they were sleeping together, Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and they walked down the hall together, people looking at them confusedly. Finally, after one of the kids in his gymnastics class motioned they were holding hands (like they didn't know...), Quatre exploded.  
  
"We're going out! Allah, half this school is gay! What's so damn confusing about this," Quatre yelled, and now everyone really WAS staring at them. Quatre just sighed, and the two continued down to the lunch room.  
  
And then, the devil getting bored with just peer pressure, inserted his own little nasty idea to get Duo to really, really hate being a girl.  
  
"OH MY GOD, DEA," Sarah screamed, and pushed Duo into the bathroom, leaving the three boys staring at each other confusedly.  
  
A half hour later, Duo came out very pale, and very, very pissed off.  
  
"That was the nastiest thing I've ever heard of," he grumbled, and Sarah gave him a half-hug of reassurance as they sat down.  
  
"You okay," Quatre asked concernedly as Trowa and Heero stared at the girl's blue hair, and Duo blushed.  
  
"I swear, if Winner Enterprises or whatever makes tampons, I will kill you," Duo said coldly, and all three boys quickly sat straight up and looked at Duo. "If anyone ever says guys have it harder than girls, I will decapitate them, too. This is just so wrong. I mean, the CONCEPT is just..." Duo shuddered, and pushed away his food. "For once, I'm not hungry." Sarah giggled.  
  
"Well, at least you've only got it during the day," she said matter-of-factly. "We normal gals got it twenty-four hours. And besides, most likely it'll only be for today. I wish I switched genders."  
  
"No you don't," the other four replied instantly, and Wufei sat down at the table, avoiding Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"Hey, Wuffles, I wanted to say thanks," Duo said cheerily. "So, if you want, you can choose your nickname! You can have Wuffles, Wu-bear, Wuzzy, or Wu-man."  
  
"My name is Wufei," Wufei said coolly, as always. "Call me Wufei. Not Wuffles, not Wu-bear, not Wuzzy, WUFEI."  
  
"Wu-man it is, then," Duo said happily, and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed now. Have fun being studious. God knows I never do." With that, Duo walked up to his dorm room, only to be stopped upon entry to his hallway.  
  
A woman in a crisp gray suit and brown bun stood outside his door, looking haughty and all-around unpleasant.  
  
"Miss Maxwell, I assume," she said airily, and Duo nodded. Shit. "I'm here to inform you that there will be several changes today."  
  
It sounded like the talk Sarah had given him an hour ago.  
  
"First of all, you are to be moved into the girl's dormitory as of Friday," the woman said. Fuck. The day he turned male. "The second, is you need to go see our counselor right away. I expect your things to be packed on Friday night and ready for easy transport."  
  
"I have a problem with that," Duo said hurriedly. "See, my...uhhh...twin! Yeah, my twin will be coming back on Friday, and we'll be switching full-time. See, I'm only here to take notes and stuff for him, because he's been...umm...sick! In the hospital! Our house got blown up! There was a terrible flood! Please, please don't move us." The woman gave him an appraising look.  
  
"We'll see. If your...twin, shows up to a meeting Saturday morning, I won't move you. Now, go to the counselor. She's expecting you," the woman said condescendingly, and as she disappeared down the hall, a familiar shiver went down his spine.  
  
"Damn it, leave me alone," Duo yelled. He was on the edge.  
  
"What, you didn't miss me? Come on, admit it. You wanted me around, even if it was just to end the spell," the devil said, and as Duo turned around, he was astonished to see the devil was...a girl? Today, the devil was most certainly feminine in a slinky red dress and costume horns, along with the regular black wings.  
  
"You're a girl when I'm a girl," Duo asked, horribly confused, and the devil snorted.  
  
"You wish. I just felt like being a girl today," the devil shrugged, and sat in mid-air. "Anyway, how'd you like your first taste of real femininity?" Duo glared at the devil.  
  
"Get to the point. I'm done with the mind-games," he said, leaning against his door. "I'm not going to give you Sarah's soul, and I'm not going to be the devil for you, and I'm not going to stay like this, so basically you being here is pointless." The devil shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I just wanted to tell you, my last four tricks are going to get...well, vicious. And don't think they'll be just on you," the devil said, pointing sternly at the boy/girl. "You're putting everyone at risk. EVERYONE."  
  
"...So what can I do to keep them out of it," Duo finally asked. The devil floated closer to him, smooth legs crossed.  
  
"...I'm not normally this twisted, you know," the devil began. "You just piss me off, Maxwell. Frazzle my old brain...I really have no gender, you know. You make me feel inadequate, just because I'm me." Duo paled, and wished his back wasn't against the wall. Oh shit, where's Heero and his gun when you need him. "It might just be your eyes...those big, pretty violet eyes. And I just love your braid, too..." The devil got off her invisible floating chair, and stood on the floor, black eyes burning. "Kiss me, and I'll leave your friends out of it."  
  
"NO," a voice said firmly, and before Duo could look to see who it was, the devil had been shot in the hip, and screaming, disappeared in a giant, crackling poof of black smoke. Duo, panicked, ran down the hall a few feet, but screamed and fell down as his stitches opened up again.  
  
"Goddamit, first the devil hits on me and now this," Duo yelled, ripping off his shoes and socks to check the injury. He winced as the sock pulled what was left of the stitches out with a quick, horrific yank. "OWWWW!"  
  
"Take your gun with you wherever you go," Heero's voice said, and Duo realized Heero shot the devil. "You're asking for trouble without it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo grumbled. He was sick of all these damn psychos and their hormones. Except Heero, of course. His hormones were always welcome. "Hey, do me a favor and follow me for the next day and a half. We need to watch out."  
  
"We," Heero asked, and Duo nodded.  
  
"Most definitely we," he said grimly.  
  
Two hour later, it was only three or so, and Duo was getting pissed off. Again. He was stuck in bed, bleeding in TWO areas, and still a girl (obviously, from the bleeding). Heero was busy on his laptop, and Duo was busying himself by singing the theme songs of old TV shows, torn between the motives of making Heero shoot him or Heero kiss him. Right now, he was feeling miserable enough to take either.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Dea, this is the counselor. I'm just wondering why you couldn't make it to our meeting," she said too happily. Duo groaned.  
  
"Well, the stitches in my foot broke, so I'm sitting on my bed with a towel wrapped around it, waiting for Heero to get off his laptop and re-stitch it, since my normal physician's missing," Duo said. "So, I'm kind of immobile at the time."  
  
"I'll come to you, then," she said cheerily, and hung up. Duo groaned, and put his head back on the black pillow. He later screamed, as Heero began to re-stitch without warning him.  
  
"I thought you said you've done this before," Duo yelled, and Heero looked up at him, smirking.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm good," he said simply, and Duo's head fell back onto the pillow. This would be a hell of a day. And the night would just get worse.  
  
-------  
(1) Look it up in the bible. Basically, God let the Devil torment a guy to prove Job (the tormented man) wouldn't turn his back on christianity. Kind of stupid way to say 'I'm better than you'...

A/N: I tried once more to make it un-cliffhangery, but I think I did a poor job...Sorry 'bout that. As for the devil, he's just one twisted little thing. I mean, come on, it's the devil! So, please review!  
  
Speaking of reviewers, I'd like to thank: (Once more, in order of appearance)  
  
Kate Maxwell (no more hugging, I swear...)!  
  
Regina!  
  
Duo-23!  
  
Lomiothiel!  
  
Pretty Pilot!  
  
CPfeb!  
  
Thanks for your continuing support! Affectionate high fives!!!  
  
Thanks to all you anonymous readers, too. Please review; I promise to dance around like an idiot if I get up to fifty! (Great incentive, huh?) 


	10. SWAT Teams and Sweet Nothings

A/N: Chapter NINE! How exciting. I'm starting to see a downhill trend with this story, though...This one's just plain insane. Anyway, today's warnings are: Much Profanity, 1x2 & 3x4 (YAY!), Mild Relena Bashing, Freaky Religious Figures, A Tad Bit Of Sappiness, and some Freaky Other Stuff That I Can't Warn You About Or It's Not As Good. So, enjoy! (And to Duo-23, you'll see. Muwahahaha!)  
  
Also, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would tell me how long you want this thing, and suggest random freakiness, as I'm somewhat worried about it's rapidly decay. Sorry if you want 20 chapters or something, though. So far it's looking like 11... and if you really want to suggest something, you could just tell me which ending you want. (There's always two, you know. Good one, bad one? Yup.)(Baby Writer's Block)  
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it. I'm not putting it in anymore; nine of these is my limit for creativity. (And all the Blues Brothers references this chapter are from the Blues Brothers, surprise surprise.)  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 9  
SWAT Teams and Sweet Nothings  
  
"So what you're saying is that a mortal shot you for trying to kiss their boyfriend," God asked blandly as the devil's hip was stitched. "Sounds like a normal reaction to me. I'd have shot you too."  
  
"Gee, thanks," the devil said bitterly. "OW! Damn it!" With that, yet another doctor disappeared in a poof of black smoke, only for a different one to appear in the previous one's place, shaking in fear. "You know, it never fails to surprise me how many doctors sell their souls to get through medical school." God shrugged.  
  
"It's their choice," he said amiably at the still-female devil.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to give 'em free will, anyway? Waste of time, overall. It just makes our lives more difficult."  
  
"And therefore more interesting. Now stop griping, get stitched, and get back to work, Lucy," God said, and with a quick wave goodbye, disappeared with a silver flash.  
  
"Stupid bored God..." With that, the doctor finished the stitches and the devil disappeared in a flurry of flames to wreak havoc upon the life of one Duo Maxwell.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"...Police are still investigating the murder of two gang members in the Pussy Willow Strip Club," the TV reporter said engagingly as Trowa and Quatre looked on apprehensively. "Calling the acts almost ritualistic, as both victims had their left feet slit and were castrated-"  
  
"That's Duo alright," Trowa muttered into Quatre's blonde hair.  
  
"-before being dismembered and made into what authorities are calling a 'human bonfire'. Police are looking for any leads they can, and if you have any information you should call 1-800-"  
  
Trowa turned the TV off. "That's Duo AND Heero," he said, and Quatre chuckled.  
  
"So was that all the sirens last night," Quatre asked, and Trowa shrugged.  
  
"I never heard any sirens," he muttered, and then blushed. Well, they had been rather busy last night... Then, almost as if Luck herself had heard him, sirens erupted in the afternoon air. "What the hell...?"  
  
The large window to their right crashed into tiny shards as a SWAT team tore into the room, yelling "Hut hut! Hut hut hut!" as they swarmed around the two. Both the boys remained un-phased at gunpoint, having been through this many, many, many times. They just looked at each other, shrugged, and cuddled up on the couch comfortably.  
  
"Hey, you kids! What the hell are you doing," one of the SWAT team members yelled, worried about their mental health. Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
"Waiting for you to finish your search for whatever it is you're looking for," he said with a smile, settling into Trowa's arms. "We just figure, there's a couch right here, so why go running to our bedroom?" Trowa nodded seriously (as always), and the same officer shook his head.  
  
"Kids these days...Well, get up. Would you two mind telling us where Heero Yuy is," he said politely, and Quatre looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Who? I don't think there's anyone here by that name," he said angelically, and the officer groaned. "There may be a Heron Hooray."  
  
"Who the hell would name their kid Heron Hooray," another guy on the SWAT team yelled out.  
  
"Shut up, Mark! My sister's named Heron," yet another man yelled. "And my son's named Hooray!"  
  
"Make me, you jerk," Mark yelled, and an all-out brawl began between the two, and just for the hell of it the rest of the SWAT team jumped in. Figuring now was as good a time as any to go warn Heero, the two teenagers got up and left.  
  
Soon, Quatre knocked on the door, only to be graced with the tell-tale, "Damn it! Leave us the hell alone!" of Duo, followed shortly by a very loud "OOOWWWW! Damn it Heero, watch what you're doing!"  
  
"Maybe we should come back later," Trowa suggested, but Quatre boldly entered the room to see female Duo glaring death at Heero who was stitching up the still bleeding cut on Duo's left foot.  
  
"We just came by to tell you there's a SWAT team looking for Heero," Quatre said cheerily. "What happened to your foot this time?"  
  
"The devil," both stated flatly, only to look away from each other. Quatre just shook his head, absentmindedly wondering what ever happened to Wufei.  
  
"We'll be fine if they co-AUGHHH! Goddamit, Heero! Warn me first," Duo yelled, throwing a pillow at the source of his pain. "We'll be fine if they come, if I don't kill him before they get to." The pillow flew back at Duo, just as a familiar "Hut hut! Hut hut hut!" yell came quietly down the hall from quite a distance.  
  
"This is the room," Mark whispered, and the rest of the SWAT team nodded anxiously. "On my count. One...Two...THREE!" The door fell to the floor, and the team swarmed in only to see a sobbing girl with brown hair and a re-stitched gash in her foot lying in an all-black bed.  
  
"HEEE LEEEFT MEEEE," the girl yelled through sudden breaks in the sobbing, and she grabbed a pillow from nowhere, throwing it at the nearest policeman, who stumbled back as he tried to catch it. "WAAAAAAHHHHH!" The team looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
"...We could always come back later," one of the officers said, and the rest of the team nodded vigorously.  
  
"Move out," Mark yelled frantically, and the SWAT team went downstairs for a quick snack in the lunchroom before storming they Yuy boy's room again, hoping the girl would be gone in an hour or so.  
  
"Heh. Isn't it convenient to have me around sometimes," Duo said after they'd left, and Heero came back in through the window. "I told you they'd run away from my Relena impression!"  
  
"It almost scares me how good that was," Heero said, shaking his head as he helped Duo get bandages on the obnoxious left foot. "Almost." He frowned. "I don't think you'll be able to put on a shoe, unless you have some sort of slipper." Duo shook his head.  
  
"I've never had slippers. There's either bare feet, socks, or shoes," he said proudly. "Or boots or sandals. But, those are shoes, so they go into the third category. Well, I think sandals are shoes. Maybe they should be their own category-"  
  
"You're babbling," Heero interrupted in a dull monotone, and Duo swallowed nervously. His blue eyes stared into Duo's. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't want you to get hurt," Duo murmured, wishing he was back to being Duo, instead of this annoying new body. What had he been thinking that night? There was no "gender issue", no reason he couldn't tell Heero how he felt. He'd just been a scared little coward. Awww, crap, he was going to cry again. Duo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to get you guys involved in this shit. I just wanted it to be over, but no, the devil just has to get something out of it."  
  
"What if I want to be involved," Heero's voice came clearly through Duo's clenched eyes. "...I...care about you..." Duo could feel Heero's hand hovering above his braid, and opened his eyes slowly, almost afraid of what he'd see. A cloudless yet stormy sea stared out at him through Heero's eyes.  
  
"Heero...I...I..." Duo tried. He tried so hard to tell him how his every waking moment was haunted by those eyes, how he dreaded the thought of any hurt coming to his Hee-chan. But, there was something holding him back. "Damn it, Heero! You better know by now!" Shit, he was starting to cry again, the door was still bashed in, and he was still a girl. Why'd it have to be now that these things come up?  
  
"Half an hour to sunset," he said, reading the violet-eyed 'girl's mind. And just then, someone cleared their throat very, very loudly in the destroyed doorframe.  
  
"Ahem. And I assume you're Dea Maxwell," yet another uppity broad in a twill suit said, and Duo cursed fluently under his breath while Heero death-glared her. "Indeed. Miss Maxwell, you need to come with me right. now." The last two words were so sharp, it felt like ice had invaded the previously very, very hot mind of Duo Maxwell.  
  
"And you must be the Bad Timing Fairy," Duo grumbled as Heero pulled away. The woman raised her eyebrows, like that was the ultimate comeback. "What do you want to say before we throw you out to put our door back up?"  
  
"Speaking of which, why is your door lying in ruins on the floor," the woman asked.  
  
"SWAT team. We gotta put it back up so they can do it again in a couple of hours, too," Duo said grumpily as Heero went straight for that damn laptop of his. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Ahem. I am your counselor. We spoke on the phone," she said, doing that annoying glasses readjustment thing that supposedly made you look smarter. In Duo's opinion, it reminded him of a tense squirrel bobbing up and down on a tree. "I can see your foot truly is injured."  
  
"Maxwell doesn't lie," Heero said absentmindedly and in a gruff enough way to ruffle the woman's feathers. Duo couldn't help but be proud of him; even pissed off, he remembered to forgo Duo. What a perfect Hee- chan. Oh yes, he'd be getting some as soon as the bruises were good enough for some hard-core rubbing. He couldn't help but smile at the prospect.  
  
"Now, back to the point. Dea, we need to talk about your survey. Now," she said. "If your roommate would leave for a while, we can speak."  
  
"Heero stays if he wants to," Duo said, still remembering the devil was probably out for Heero's blood right now. "Actually, Heero just plain stays. Period." The woman bit her lower lip in frustration, but nodded curtly. With yet another annoying "Ahem", the woman sat on the edge of Heero's bed, clearly somewhat afraid of what was under the well-tidied sheets.  
  
"Dea, I'm worried. You point to having a dangerous cycle going on, in your survey," she said, going into a completely different persona that reminded him of Lady Une. "I can't help but be afraid for you. I mean, according to this (she held the packet aloft like a preacher with his bible), you've done...EVERYTHING, from poor decisions to illegal activities, and even just a...AWFUL childhood. I just have to ask...are you suicidal?" Duo's eyes shot up to Heero's, both ridiculously amused.  
  
"Nope," he said cheerfully. "But, I did know this one guy who would jump out of windows and blow himself up all the time. He was insanely good, though. Never seen a better guy at anything in my life." The counselor gasped.  
  
"What happened to him, Dea," she asked urgently, and Duo shrugged.  
  
"I shot him twice, and he's been my best friend ever since," he said cheerfully. "Well, he's a bit more than that, but that's just between you and me." Their eyes met again. "And Heero now, I guess." The woman nodded curtly.  
  
"Now, this is a very important question," she said seriously, and Duo chuckled as she prepared herself to ask it. "Have you ever been...assaulted?"  
  
"Yup. Every meaning of the term," Duo said cheerfully. "Don't worry about it. I may fall off the rope occasionally, but my safety net's perfect."  
  
"And what's your safety net, Dea? What catches you," she asked earnestly, like a melodramatic leading lady. WAAAY too much like Relena with his Hee-chan.  
  
"The sweet nothings I want to say," he said poetically, looking far off into the distance in the counselor's limited view; but, in Duo's perspective he was looking straight at the mirror on the fallen door that cast a broken reflection of Heero just staring at the laptop's screen, looking for all the world like a tired, broken, and beautiful angel in spandex shorts. Damn, Duo loved those shorts. "The things I know I'll say...someday."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"The angel of war. My suicidal baby," Duo almost sang, then laughed quietly as he looked down at his bandaged foot. "Funny, isn't it, how hope always comes back to bite you in the ass. Now, anything else important?"  
  
"Miss Maxwell, I wish I had a tape recorder," she said calmly. "Then, you would see how truly mentally disturbed you are. It appears you're delusional, hopeless, and for all I know high! You're morbid, but...HAPPY! There is something extremely messed up in you, and I want to help you fix it."  
  
"We're all fucked up on this floor," Duo shrugged. "Go try across the hall; there's a kid named Chang Wufei. Or, at least he should be in there. Now, get out." The woman glared at Duo, who just glared right back.  
  
"Why, I ought to-" the woman began, and froze mid finger wave. Heero growled.  
  
"DAMN IT! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE," Duo yelled just as the devil dropped into his (still female) lap, glaring at Heero Yuy as she wrapped an arm around Duo's neck. With a suggestive smile, she snapped her fingers, and Duo was male again after the normal screaming and pain shindig.  
  
"You look good in lipstick," the devil said, and right as she was about to kiss him, Heero shot her, this time straight in the neck, the bullet imbedding itself in the wall. To any mortal, it would have been fatal. She turned towards Heero, pistol still smoking, with a sour look on her face.  
  
"You may have gotten me once, but that's ALL you get," she snarled, and with a quick wave of her hand, Heero was tied to the wooden chair he'd swung around in with invisible rope, glaring his worst at the deity, who smirked back. "Now, sit there like a good little boy while mommy plays."  
  
"Omae o ko-frofru," Heero yelled, cut off by an invisible gag mid-threat, the devil's black eyes never leaving Duo's purple.  
  
"Now, I remember we were having a very important conversation before SOMEONE shot me," the devil said suggestively, bringing her lips closer to Duo's.  
  
"I swear, if you touch me, I'll kill myself," Duo said very, very clearly, and the devil's head immediately stopped its descent (hey, it's a supermodel devil and a fifteen-year-old. There's obviously a bit of a height difference.) "And you know, as well as any thing that's seen me, that I. Don't. Lie." The devil bit the inside of her cheek, and climbed off him.  
  
"I take it that's a no to the bargain," she said simply, hiding the hurt behind her job.  
  
"Fuck yes," Duo spat, and without thinking grabbed his own .45 and shot her through the heart. The devil grabbed her chest and disappeared, and the bullet kept going to Duo's horror, stopping in the counselor's hand. Time began again.  
  
"su-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," the counselor screamed as her hand was shot and blood splattered all over the room. "AAAAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Heero grabbed a pillowcase and wrapped the woman's hand up as Duo hid the guns (Heero had thrown Duo his the moment he was released) beneath the mattress. The woman was gasping and screaming, making it sound almost like panicked laughter. Quatre and Trowa ran in, recoiling just a bit from the sight.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital," Duo yelled over her screams, and Trowa nodded, grabbing the woman in shock and running out the door with Quatre in tow checking her pulse, just as Duo ran into the bathroom and retched, and retched, and retched.  
  
The devil rematerialized in a purely black room with no windows, no doors, and no way in or out. Without another thought, she grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it against the wall. This time, it was a priceless pot from the lost (well, more like misplaced) Atlantis, the quartz shattering. For half an hour, she terrorized the invaluable museum, finally stopping to switch form to stop all the bleeding. That was her favorite female form, too...With another roar, a 170-carat diamond shattered on the wall. Now, the devil was a supermodel-looking redhead, black eyes smoldering.  
  
"And then there were three," that same voice came to her.  
  
"Go away, G! I am NOT in the mood," she roared, and God materialized quietly in the corner.  
  
"You really like him, don't you," he asked, curious.  
  
"You keep asking, it's the next bubonic plague," the devil snarled, and God shrugged.  
  
"Give it a rest, Lucy. I got the same way once. It happens to the best of us," God comforted, and the devil sighed. With a flick of her wrist, every artifact was back to perfection, right where it had been upon entry.  
  
"Damn it, G," the devil sighed. "I'm not ready to go find myself a host for the anti-Christ. I mean, I like my job right now. I just don't like...THIS!" With a wave of her hand, the floating picture of Duo and Heero hugging in the bathroom wavered, then fell to the floor as smoke. "Jesus was cool and all, but...I just don't think I'm ready to have a kid. I mean, it'd only a few thousand years between them. It's like I'm following your example or something!"  
  
"I get it. Now, I just want you to get truly, deeply serious about the game. You're not trying your hardest," God said calmly, and the devil nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going back to the Jumbotron to watch Quatre panic." With that, God disappeared, no frills. Just "pop!" and gone. The devil smirked.  
  
"Serious, indeed," she muttered, a truly sadistic smile appearing on her lips. "Five down, two to go. Get ready for true hell, kid." With that, she jumped into a swirling ball of dark laughter and went to go make good on her promise.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Kind of cliffhangery. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, Ch. 10 will be up much quicker than this one was; I kinda tried to split this in half...see, this is about1/5 of 10 so the next one will be a tad bit shorter.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! And this entry's special reviewery peoples are...(appearing in appearance...):  
  
Pretty Pilot! Duo-23! Regina (It's coming up...LOTS in 10)! Emmy-chan!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
(Anyone else notice I end up putting these things on waaaay late at night? Makes me wonder...) 


	11. Switching and Speech

A/N: And I'm back again! Only one (maybe two) more chapter after this one. Scary, huh? Don't worry, it'll be good. Sooo...current warnings are Extreme Freakiness, Profanity, Drunk People, 1x2, 3x4 (kind of 4x3 in this one, though...), More Sappiness, Lemony Glance (see a bit, but not the more kinky stuff), and the Now-Common Religion Insanity. Enjoy! (And please, as always, I request you review.)  
  
Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 10  
Switching and Speech  
  
"You know, I never wanted to really believe in all that religion stuff," Duo said, changing the bandages on his foot once more. "But, I guess now that I know for a fact the devil's real I kind of have to, huh?"  
  
"Believe what you want," Heero said, grabbing a sandal out of the bag of discarded shoes and handing it over to Duo, who was back in his normal outfit. "Just because they're real doesn't mean you need to worship them. After all, what's the good of a deity you don't need faith to think they exist?" Duo openly gaped at Heero.  
  
"...Wow, Heero," he said, and smiled mischievously at the other boy. "Better watch out, or you'll be the resident therapist and philosopher." Heero smirked as Duo pulled on the sandal over the mass of cloth.  
  
"Hn," Heero said, and looked down doubtfully at Duo's foot. "Need help? I don't want to re-stitch again."  
  
"What, you gonna carry me," Duo asked incredulously. Then, his mind being eternally dirty when it came to Heero, he turned a little pinker than before. "Umm...I'll be okay." Heero frowned, and shook his head.  
  
"No you won't," he said, and immediately grabbed the American and slung him over his left shoulder.  
  
"Damn it Heero, PUT ME DOWN," Duo demanded, but stopped very, very soon as he realized what an excellent view he had right then. "Eheheheheh...feel free to sashay."  
  
In barely two minutes, the two arrived in their room once more, only to be confronted by an ever-moody Wufei, arms crossed.  
  
"We are going to the hospital right now," he said in his constant Wufei manner as Heero threw Duo down on his black bed, to Duo's disappointment.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre sat in a hospital, happily cuddling in a big blue chair, both moderately sprinkled with blood, a doctor standing uncomfortably in front of them.  
  
"Well, she'll lose usage of her right hand, but at least she's alive," the ER doctor said, and Quatre nodded. "We'll be keeping her in the rest of the night to see if she goes into shock again. Thank you for bringing her in, again. Who shot her hand?"  
  
"Heron Hooray," Trowa said seriously, and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Now get out of here. You're taking up a third of the waiting room," the doctor grumbled, and the couple finally noticed how every single person in the crowded waiting area had formed a ten-foot square around them.  
  
"When did that happen," Quatre asked, and Trowa actually blushed.  
  
"Probably when we were...busy," he said softly, and Quatre turned a vivid red. "Let's go before we really scar them for life."  
  
However, as soon as the two walked through the door to their floor, they ended up running straight into Heero and Duo. They collided with Wufei sideways.  
  
Time stopped mid-piling, and all Duo had time to say was "FUCK!" before they all blacked out, as the devil pulled out the stopper and did something very, very naughty.  
  
"Nhhhh..." Duo muttered groggily, and his eyes immediately snapped open. That was NOT what he sounded like. "Nhhh?" Still not his voice, as he rolled Quatre off himself. That voice was so familiar, though.  
  
"Heero! You're awake," yet another familiar voice said to his left, and Duo turned around to see Trowa looking...happy?  
  
"What the hell," Duo said, confused out of his mind as he looked down to see himself in Heero's clothes. He frowned. "This must be a dream. But, then, he'd be...hey, where IS Heero?" Trowa nodded.  
  
"So it's not just me, then. I figured, with the devil being out for Duo," Trowa said. "It's me, Quatre. I'm guessing you're...Duo?" Duo nodded, and immediately his hands snapped to the back of his head.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BRAID," Duo screamed, frantically pulling at his head, only to stop suddenly again. That hair was Heero's. He'd know it anywhere. That also explained the hair constantly in his eyes ever since he woke up.  
  
"Baka," Duo heard a VERY familiar voice behind him, and turned around to see himself standing up, frowning. He grabbed at Duo's braid. "How can you stand having this heavy thing on your head all the time?" He grimaced. "I'm Wufei, by the way."  
  
"I am so sexy," Duo muttered. "A sexy little beast with kick-ass hair and clothes! HELL yeah!" Meanwhile Wufei/Duo was examining his own body, which was still lying on the floor along with Quatre's. "You cut my braid, I'll kill you."  
  
"Is that a characteristic of Heero's body," Quatre/Trowa asked, and Duo shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just telling it how it is. Mess with Shinigami's braid, you get slaughtered," Duo/Heero said.  
  
"Gyaaah," Wufei/Duo yelled as his old body suddenly stood up to look around the room quickly, and stare at Duo/Heero.  
  
"...Hee-chan," Duo asked carefully, and Wufei's eyes snapped to Duo/Heero's. Shit, this was freaky.  
  
"Duo's in my body," Heero/Wufei murmured, and Duo smirked.  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE, MAXWELL," Duo's voice rang out, to see himself with a nosebleed and looking very, very ticked off. "That's MY BODY!" Duo gave himself one of Heero's glares, and got one of his own right back.  
  
"This is just weird," Quatre/Trowa muttered, shaking his head and approaching his own body, assumably Trowa within it.  
  
"This is the first change the devil's done to anyone other than me," Duo/Heero murmured, looking deep in thought. "I guess we pissed her off more than we thought, huh?" Heero/Wufei smirked, and Duo/Heero smiled back at him. Trowa/Quatre finally sat up, Quatre/Trowa right next to him, giving him a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Heeey, why do you two still get to kiss and we don't?"  
  
"Because Heero's in MY BODY," Wufei/Duo yelled out, looking about ready to kill something, only to receive a warning glare from Heero/Wufei.  
  
"Besides, it'd be like kissing myself," Heero finally said with a mild shrug, and Duo had to grudgingly admit it was true. Not to mention Duo wasn't about to kiss Wufei.  
  
"I think that's kind of kinky," Duo/Heero said with a smirk, and every misplaced head snapped towards him. "What? It's true!" Heero's body then proceeded to plop down on the floor and mope with a sigh. "I miss my braid..."  
  
"I miss my height," Trowa/Quatre grumbled suddenly, only to realize he'd just called his boyfriend short and slap himself (sort of) on the forehead.  
  
"Was that from my body," Quatre/Trowa wondered absentmindedly, then looked down at his outfit. "I miss my clothes."  
  
"I miss my pants," Wufei/Duo grumbled, staring down at the tight black pants. "And color." Wufei/Duo grimaced. "And looking like a boy."  
  
"I miss my gun," Heero/Wufei finally contributed, and Duo perked up. Time to solve the mystery! Without a word, Duo slipped into the bathroom, and came out with a gun in hand and a bit paler.  
  
"Heero, you are a brave man," he whispered, and after checking Wufei was busy moping as well gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And very, very sexy." He put the gun into Wufei's hands, and sat back down. "So, now what?"  
  
"We figure out what the devil gets out of this, other than sick pleasure," Quatre/Trowa piped in, still looking around. "Geez, Trowa, you're really tall."  
  
"Well, let's think," Duo/Heero began, frowning in concentration. "She wants..." Duo's now-blue eyes turned to Wufei/Duo. "Wu-man, you may be in a heap of trouble." The other's looked from Heero's body to Duo's body. "Well, let's face it! Wufei's the only guy not dating a man! Of course she'd put the straight guy in my body, with the current body she's using!" Heero/Wufei nodded.  
  
"She is very attractive," Heero said to Wufei, only to get a half- hearted glare from Duo. It was true, after all, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "But, there's got to be reasons for everything else too."  
  
"I...ah, I think we're all forgetting something," Quatre/Trowa interjected a little embarrassedly. "Wufei's going to turn into a girl at sunrise."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH," Wufei/Duo screamed, and ran into his own single room before the blonde could clarify.  
  
"Wufei Wufei, or Wufei's body," Trowa/Quatre asked, and Quatre shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," the now brunette admitted. "But, if it's Wufei's body, Heero would be a girl. The devil's working on the assumption Duo's gay, not bi."  
  
"So, why is Duo in Heero, and we're switched," Trowa asked again, and Heero's face paled.  
  
"Oh, she's a tricky little devil," Duo/Heero yelled, punching his fist into his hand. "She did the one thing she could to make me not shoot myself!"  
  
"Suicide's not the answer," Quatre/Trowa yelled quickly, panicking for his friend's mental status.  
  
"He said if the devil touched him again, he'd shoot himself," Heero quickly explained in his quiet voice. "There's a risk of killing me if he shoots himself now."  
  
"Damn," Trowa and Quatre stated.  
  
"Damn right! I am gonna kill that bitch of a devil," Duo/Heero raved. After fuming for a bit, he slumped against the wall. "And I had such good plans for tonight, too." Heero/Wufei's eyes rose up questioningly, only to receive a hint of a smirk back from his own face. "Oh well."  
  
"Let's get this over with fast, then," Heero/Wufei said quickly, and after helping himself up, the four made their way over to Wufei's room, only to see the door was locked. Heero knocked, but there was no response.  
  
"Wufei, open the door please," Quatre/Trowa finally yelled. When there was no response, Heero kicked in the door. Duo/Heero swore loudly.  
  
"So, now what do you want to do," the devil asked innocently, straddling Duo/Wufei's unconscious body, a naughty smirk on her new face. Today, she wore a strappy black outfit, which was more string than actual fabric, which covered all the important places just decently enough and barely made an effort anywhere else. Both Trowa and Quatre were blushing, but Duo was too angry to blush and Heero...well, Duo doubted Heero would blush at a lap dance from his mother.  
  
"Get the fuck off him," Duo/Heero yelled, and the devil threw her red hair back innocently.  
  
"Well, not yet, but it's been pretty one-sided," she said seductively. She smirked. "Still going to shoot yourself?" Duo glared, but knew he was in trouble as the devil outright smiled and got off Wufei. The same effort to cover her legs was put in with her waist. It was just frivolous black string all down her body. "Now, why don't you come and sit next to me?" The devil patted the seat next to her on the couch.  
  
"It's for Wu," Duo whispered, and Heero barely overheard his own voice as his possessed body strode determinedly toward the couch and sat down.  
  
"Good boy. Now, tell your friends to leave. We have...private things to discuss," the devil said mischievously, but the three stayed in the doorway.  
  
"Take Wufei and go," Duo/Heero said calmly, his eyes hidden behind Heero's mess of bangs. When nobody moved, he picked up Wufei. "Go."  
  
"Wufei stays," the devil said coldly, and Duo placed his body back on the bed. With a backwards glance, Trowa and Quatre backed out of the room. But, Heero stayed in his place.  
  
"He's in my body. I have a right to stay," Heero/Wufei stated clearly, and the devil stood to her full height, which was over the other's by at least half a foot. Duo strode towards him, and flung his arms around the wrong body, but the right person.  
  
"It's okay," Duo's voice, or Wufei's, said quietly. "It's okay. Just go; I'll be out in a bit, and maybe then this whole thing will be over, okay? Just go, and then it'll all be alright. I'll be fine, I swear."  
  
"Don't lie," Heero said even quieter, putting his arms around the other boy. "If you're not okay, I'll slice your other foot open." There was a quiet chuckle from Duo, and with that he immediately walked out of the door, which slammed shut behind him.  
  
Out in the hall, Trowa's body was wrapped protectively in Quatre's arms, which looked somewhat amusing with the fact Trowa was trying to sit on Quatre's lap, but kept having difficulties (such as Quatre's body yelling out in pain), and so they just decided to sit next to each other and cuddle. But, the look on Heero/Wufei's face made their arms immediately drop.  
  
"Wufei's still inside," Heero said flatly, and sat down right next to the door, hoping to catch a word or two of what was going on inside the room.  
  
"Heero..." Quatre/Trowa said sadly, and then perked up. "Hey, here's an idea! We could go get in our gundams and blow something up! It's been a while since I saw Sandrock." Quatre was a closet-pyro, but he was close. Before this week, Quatre had been in the closet about many things. Trowa/Quatre nodded, but Heero's face (or Wufei's rather) darkened. "Or not. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Kill the devil," he stated simply, and the hallway settled into a worried and helpless silence.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo sat down next to the devil on the green loveseat, secretly scared to death. The only thing he could do to stop this THING was to kill himself, but now if he did that Heero would die to. Damn the devil.  
  
"So, baby, how's it going," the devil asked innocently, and Duo/Heero glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that! You could have easily walked out that door, and you know it. Now, stand up."  
  
"I just sat down," Duo yelled.  
  
"If you don't stand, I'll kill Quatre," the devil stated, and Duo leapt to his feet. Who'd have thought the devil would go so low? 'Everyone...' he thought to himself, and watched as his own body floated right next to him.  
  
In a flick of her wrist, Duo could feel he was back in his own body, but his arms were glued to his side. Heero's body, now containing Wufei, walked out the door, still unconscious, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
Heero caught his own body effortlessly as it fell out the door, and the blue eyes fluttered open, clearly disoriented.  
  
"...Duo," Heero asked, and the eyes snapped straight to Heero/Wufei's. The body jerked out of his grasp. "Wufei." The head nodded, and Heero stood up, quickly walking from the end of the hall back. After quickly sitting back down, the other three watched as the back of his head banged against the wall. "SHIT!"  
  
"If you're at my mercy, I prefer to have ALL of you at my mercy, you understand," the devil said simply with a shrug, black eyes glittering. "It's too bad you have free will. But hey, it's not like you've never been used, right?" Duo glared at the woman.  
  
"I never knew the devil had a conscience," he muttered dryly, only to get a slap across the cheek.  
  
"I wasn't always the devil, you know! I was an angel! I had no conscience then; I have none now! I'm not even close to being human," the devil yelled. 'So that's why', Duo thought. 'She's pissed off that she's got a thing for something beneath her.' And then he frowned. Beneath her?  
  
"Get the FUCK out of my mind," Duo yelled. The devil smirked.  
  
"It's already Friday, did you know? You were unconscious for almost seven hours; it's already one in the morning," the devil said cordially, and as she began to lean in towards his face, frowned. 'What the hell is her deal,' Duo grumbled to himself. 'Just rape me and get it over with...' "I don't understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"You, damn it," the devil exploded, suddenly changing into a...schoolgirl? That's kinky. She looked about thirteen, blonde hair in pigtails. Now, that's just wrong. "You get hurt all the time, but keep smiling! You keep going!"  
  
"Unlike you. You just gave up...turned to the dark side, right," Duo asked wryly, and the schoolgirl turned into Darth Vader, making Duo shout, "Jesus Christ!" in shock. "Don't do that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" The devil then turned into the schoolgirl again, but this time about fifteen.  
  
"See what you do to me? I just lose complete control," the devil snapped, pulling out a red sucker from nowhere and popping it into her mouth. Duo absentmindedly noticed he was now floating in the air, his feet and hands still stuck. "Now, explain to me. Why not sell out your friends? Why not just run away, and why not just kiss me to spare them?"  
  
"What the hell kind of whip-assed pussy do you think I am," Duo asked, indignant. "One, they're my friends, and two, I just got Heero! I'm not just going to high tail it out of town because the devil's after my blood! Three, my friends are my friends because they trust me, and I trust them! I'm not about to sell them out to save my own apparently pussy, whipped ass."  
  
"...You still forgot the kiss," the devil grumbled.  
  
"I was being polite," Duo grumbled, but at the devil's look sighed. "Because I don't like you, and because I'm madly in love with Heero, alright? Not to mention he was standing RIGHT THERE. God, you try to be nice..."  
  
"So, now that he isn't here, would you kiss me to get them out of it," she asked, pulling the sucker out of her mouth with a pop. Duo didn't make a sound. "Tell me now, or Wuffles comes with me."  
  
"Yes, alright?! Damn it, leave me alone," Duo yelled, closing his eyes and begging any divine power, be it the devil in front of him or the mysterious God above, to strike him down.  
  
But, instead of being kissed, he heard a quick "Shit!" and a freaky noise that had to be the devil disappearing one way or another. And then, he fell to the floor with a quick thud, doing a waterless belly flop.  
  
As the door jerked open, Heero (now amazingly in his own body again, just like everyone else) sprinted immediately to his side.  
  
"Unhhh," Duo groaned. "That hurt." Heero smirked.  
  
"Hn," he said, eternally amused by the boy. As soon as Duo began to sit up, Heero's arms wrapped around him. "Don't ever do that again." Duo immediately kissed him, hard.  
  
"Miss me, did you," Duo asked, only to be interrupted by Wufei clearing his throat very loudly.  
  
"You do have your own room, you know," he said, trying to glare even though he was biting back a smile. (Wuffles is just a soft little cuddle-bear on the inside...or not.) The black-haired boy was thrown out of the way as Duo ran into his own room, giggling madly as Heero pursued. The door slammed shut as soon as Heero entered, Duo looking positively devilish.  
  
"So what were you saying about plans earlier," Heero asked, blue eyes glinting as he pulled Duo over to the pure black bed. Duo grinned.  
  
"I made reservations for us, but the place's been closed for about four hours now," he said, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and twirling a bit of the messy hair with his fingers. "But, we could still do the second part of the plan." Heero leaned down and kissed the side of Duo's bare neck.  
  
"And what would that be?" Duo just grinned, and pulled him out the door.  
  
(Twenty minutes later...)  
  
"I am drunk again," Heero said very seriously to Duo, who now sat on his lap on the rotating barstool, and Duo nodded solemnly.  
  
"I think it's safe to say we're both hammered," Duo said, and lunged into another kiss, making them fall off the small chair they'd been sharing.  
  
"Hey, take it outside," the bartender yelled at the two positively rolling on top of each other, and the two finally separated.  
  
"Ready for stage three," Duo whispered into Heero's ear, and then bit it playfully, sending shivers down his spine. With barely a nod, the two stood up and trotted outside, only for Duo to throw him against a very familiar dumpster in a very familiar alley.  
  
"I got about five hours," Duo said, and with another nod from Heero the two threw themselves in and closed the cover. Noticing the sudden dark, Duo propped one side of the top up with his shirt, followed closely by Heero's shirt and pants, and finally Duo's pants. Duo giggled.  
  
"We are SOOO drunk," he said, licking Heero's neck with a chuckle while Heero himself pulled the braided boy very, very close, wrapping his arm around Duo's back as his hand went straight for the tie on Duo's braid. He just looked the question, and Duo smiled. The hair tie went flying, and the wavy chestnut cascade was tangled around Heero's fingers.  
  
"Would you rather we were sober," he asked, and ran his hand down all the way down Duo's back to his knee, now wrapped around Heero's waist. "Never knew you were so flexible." Duo chuckled, and immediately Heero was flat on the metallic bottom.  
  
"You have no idea," he whispered, kissing him eagerly, his tongue running along Heero's teeth teasingly, then plunging in to mingle with Heero's own. When they came up for air, Duo smirked. "But, I guarantee you will."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Check mate," God said cheerily at the moody teenage-looking devil in front of him. "You know, I always win, so why do we even play any more." The devil glared at him.  
  
"I've already lost, haven't I," she said detachedly, sucker hanging loosely in her mouth. God just nodded.  
  
"It's not like you haven't got a chance," God reassured his friend. "You've still got one more chance. But, I don't like that you slapped him. You know physical contact breaks the Original." The devil nodded dumbly, a bit of a smile on his face. "I just have to wonder, why didn't you kiss him?" The devil's previously blonde hair immediately turned red.  
  
"I may be evil, but I've still got a BIT of compassion," she said wryly with a shrug. "Sometimes it kicks in, sometimes it doesn't. That simple." God looked at her doubtfully. "Be a friend and just let me lie to myself for once, please." God just nodded, smiling.  
  
"Any time."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: There. One more chapter left. (Sad? A bit. Happy to write it? HELL YEAH!!!) That's as much of a lemon as you're getting for now (and in this here story), so sorry if this displeases you lovely peoples out there. And on my infatuation with sex in dumpsters...no comment. (And, I made a cameo as the devil! YAAAY! Redheads rule!)  
  
(Also, I'd just like to say, my next story will have a pirate Duo and all kinds of followable plot. I'm SOO excited! I'm obsessed with pirates, and hey, g-boys as pirates? 1x2x1 pirateness? What's not to love? So, yeah.)  
  
My special reviewer peoples are:  
  
Pretty Pilot! Regina! Duo-23! Kate Maxwell! And my new friends, Luna, Jessie and Bunny! (Brethren of the Moon, unite!)  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And, thanks for reading, too! Thanks for both! And, if you didn't review, you should! I like you more, and you get your name on the LAST CHAPTER! (Better late than never, no?) Happy dance promise still in place! 


	12. Final Night

  
A/N: And now, a moment of silence for the final chapter...WOOHOO!!! How exciting! I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I. It's been a great run, and I hope you all read my next story, too! Thanks for your continued support, or just plain support. Either way, it's been great. And now, the final warnings for Dawn to Dusk. Makes me cry a bit...AHEM! We have: Freakiness Pertaining to Religion and General Life, Profanity of course, 1x2, 3x4, Sappiness, And Overall Insanity. Sorry this one took a while to be put up; I have a bad habit of procrastinating on last chapters, and then my parents decided to take me on a spontaneous vacation when my stalling was complete. Scary.  
  
(BTW, if confused about who was doing stuff last chapter, names were brain/body.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of my friends in this...except maybe the God, Sarah, and the devil featured in this story. Ha! I own God! Take THAT, Christianity!  
  
Dawn to Dusk  
  
Chapter 11  
Final Night  
  
Duo woke up extremely giddy, not even bothering to wonder how they'd ended up back in his black bed. Heero was wrapped around him, Duo snuggled up against his body as sunlight dripped in through the-  
  
Hold the phone. Duo's head snapped up, looking over at the window's steady stream of sun, and then back down at his non-female body. Heero shifted a bit at the movement, pulling Duo closer and placing a soft kiss on his neck, making Duo giggle.  
  
"Good morning," he said, snuggling up closer to the still-sleepy boy. Heero breathed out deeply, and his eyes slid open slowly. Duo smiled brilliantly at him. "Hiya, Hee-chan." Heero's eyes widened, and blinked quickly. Again. Duo giggled.  
  
There was a knock on their door, and Heero was immediately awake, snapping up in bed, which in turn made Duo fall off the bed's rather rumpled sheets.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know it's ten o'clock," Quatre's cheerful voice came through a bit muffled. "I let you sleep through Duo's first class."  
  
"Oww..." Duo rubbed his head, still in pain, and then remembered he was still Duo instead of Dea and began to get even giddier. "Look Heero! I'm not a girl!" Heero, looking surprisingly groggy, looked over the side of the bed.  
  
"Why did the curse stop," Heero asked, and Duo pouted.  
  
"Oh, NOW you want me as a girl," he grumbled, and then pounced on Heero. "Aren't I fun just as me, though?" Heero smirked.  
  
"And flexible," he said, and Duo slapped his arm playfully, only to get up and dress in the school uniform. "We're waking up?" Duo chuckled.  
  
"Well, we're already awake," Duo said. "Now, I'm getting out of bed. I was thinking of handcuffing you to the headboard, but it seems to me you're not ready for that just yet." The violet-eyed boy winked, and strolled into the bathroom, coming out to see a fully dressed Heero on his laptop.  
  
"You have class with me in ten minutes," Heero said, intent once more on his computer screen, and Duo sighed. So much for sweet nothings in the morning. At the sound, Heero's blue eyes slid across Duo. "I like you best as you."  
  
"It kind of pisses me off I went through all that gender- switching for nothing," Duo sighed, falling back onto his bed. "And all I had to do was have sex with Heero Yuy to get it off." There was a courteous female "ahem" next to the window, and both boys turned to glare at the devil.  
  
She was still a redhead, but today looked about twenty-seven, with a plain white dress on and shoulder-length hair as she smiled uncomfortably at the two. Her cheeks were a tad bit pink as she shyly let out a "Hi."  
  
"Damn it, the curse is gone! What the hell are you here for," Duo yelled, royally ticked off. The devil looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Well, the curse is gone because of me. I slapped you, remember? When a deity takes physical form to harm a mortal, any sort of magic or atypical ailment goes away," the devil said clearly. "Think of it as a deity's Catch-22." When both boys looked at her blandly, she sighed. "Just forget it. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that even though the curse is gone, I still have to do one more thing to you. It's just a legal thing. You know how it is."  
  
"So, in other words you're gonna torment me for no reason in particular," Duo said, failing to see the logic within. The devil, still managing to look regretful, nodded. "Well, just get on with it, then! Make me step on a mouse or something."  
  
"That's the other legal thing. See, the last always has to be the hardest. So, if I made you just slip on gravy or something, none of this would have happened. You'd be sent back to that bar, no memories of this, a week ago, and nobody else would remember either," the devil said simply. "And, I'm assuming you'd rather stay with the current time flow and events." Duo nodded, along with Heero. "So, that means I have to do something really nasty to you. Sorry." Duo sighed.  
  
"Just get it over with, then," Duo grumbled, and the devil looked even more cheerless.  
  
"I...I just wanted to...to ask you," she said, and immediately was down to a blushing seven-year-old, twiddling her thumbs. "Could we be...friends, maybe? When this is all over? I mean, I can understand why you wouldn't want to..." The devil's blush deepened. "Oh, it was stupid to ask, anyway. I'll just go, then. See you at midnight!" In a hurried poof of black rose petals, the seven-year-old blushing devil was gone. Duo shook his head, brown braid swaying.  
  
"I feel kind of sorry for her," Duo said with a sigh as the two walked to their class. This time, Duo didn't have to "correct" his name. It felt great. "The poor thing's just so confused; I mean, she has no gender, no body, no nothing, and her job's to corrupt people. And now, when she actually likes me, she has to continuously torment me. Poor devil." Duo sat next to the window in the back corner, Heero right next to him.  
  
"I don't," Heero grumbled. "She's caused enough trouble, so why does she have to do more?"  
  
"Because it's my job," an angry girl in front of Duo grumbled, and turned around to face Heero. Now, she was their age, had brown hair, and violet eyes that were looking moodily at Heero, exact replicas of Duo's. "My name's Dea Maxwell, at your service." The devil smiled brilliantly. "I'm about to make you really, really hate me. Sorry, but I hope we can still be friends. Besides, right at midnight, you'll get a mission and never see this stupid school again." The female duplicate of Duo grinned.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be really, really bad," Duo whimpered, sliding down into his chair. With one last apologetic look, "Dea" strode to the front of the class.  
  
"My name is Dea Maxwell, and not only is my brother insane, but he's also sleeping with my boyfriend," the devil said viciously, pointing at the cowering Duo. Every face in class turned towards him. "He's a no- good, awful boy who didn't even bother to tell me he's an alcoholic, AND a thief, AND a devil worshipper! He calls himself the God of Death! DUO MAXWELL IS EVIL!!!"  
  
"I knew that bastard would two-time my Dea!"  
  
"He's a gay heathen! Kill him!"  
  
"Run away!!!!"  
  
Pandemonium ensued.  
  
Half an hour later, Heero and Duo were running through the halls from half the student body, Trowa and Quatre behind just a bit. The other half was either setting traps, running away, or lying unconscious somewhere in the school. The devil herself had long since disappeared, most likely to go cry somewhere for feeling horrible about what she'd had to do.  
  
But, Duo had to admit, they couldn't keep this up forever. It was only a matter of time before they got caught, or the school gave up. Honestly, hardly any of the people in the mob knew why they were chasing the boys, only that they were bad, and chasing them was the only decent thing to do. Meanwhile, Duo was busy trying to think of some way to escape without casualties, Heero was getting angrier every minute and thus more dangerous, and Quatre and Trowa were busy wondering 1. why they were running, and 2. whether or not to just stop and cuddle on a couch.  
  
As the throng moved about, Wufei sat in the courtyard, reading a book and enjoying a brief moment of silence. His solitude was cut off quickly as seven helicopters hovered above him soon, dropping SWAT teams like a pissed-off hornet's nest. Wufei, being a smart kid, ran away, their "Hut hut! Hut hut hut!" following him as he ended up colliding with a blue- haired girl he'd never seen before.  
  
"Heeey, get off me," the girl grumbled, pushing a panicking Wufei off her and quickly straightening her shirt. Wufei, who was bright red, ran the other way. "You get back here, you jerk! I'm going to kill you!" As Wufei was being chased by Sarah, he almost ran into the SWAT team, and so with some more profanity he turned around, only to run into the blue- haired girl again. "God damn it! Stop that!"  
  
"Just get up and run," Wufei snapped. "Stupid woman..."  
  
"I resent that," Sarah yelled, and soon they turned down a hall to see the others being pursued by the student population. "Duo! Help!"  
  
"Turn," Duo yelled, and the six turned down a hall, making some of the students and SWAT teams collide as they tore down the smaller hallway. "Damn it, this is pointless!"  
  
"When did the SWAT team come back," Heero yelled.  
  
"About ten minutes ago," Wufei responded, and the roar of the crowd reverberated against the arched ceiling. "Why are the students chasing us?"  
  
"The devil," the other four said automatically, and Wufei began to mutter some Chinese profanity.  
  
"Door to the left," Trowa yelled out, and kicked said door open. As the other five were through, he closed it as well as he could and put one of the many desks in front of it. After everyone else joined in, the solid barricade was smashed against from the outside. Duo spied another window.  
  
"Heero, give me your gun," he said quickly, hand out, and Heero actually blushed.  
  
"I left it in the dumpster," he said, looking down, and Duo's face turned scarlet.  
  
"Eheheheh...anyone else got a weapon," Duo asked, and to everyone's surprise, Sarah pulled out a knife from the bottom of her shoe.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly carry mace around at school, so I have this," she said, and handed it to Duo, who then handed it to Trowa. With a practiced art, the dagger flew into the windowpane, shattering the glass. The barricade shook more, and without a second glance Quatre hopped out, followed by Sarah, and Trowa, and Wufei, and finally Duo and Heero.  
  
"What now," Quatre asked, handing Sarah back her now-chipped knife. Heero shrugged.  
  
"We hide until midnight," he said. "After that, we go on our mission, and Sarah goes back."  
  
"What mission," Sarah asked. "And, why can't I come? I don't wanna go back there..."  
  
"We're terrorists," Duo explained. "We're going to blow stuff up. It's actually really fun. And no, you can't come. Wuffie would probably end up killing you." Wufei scowled at the blue-haired girl.  
  
So, the six trotted away as the conglomeration beat against the barricaded door, ending up at a nearby park. Trowa and Quatre were snuggling on a bench, Duo was annoying Heero and Wufei under a tree, and Sarah ended up sitting in a tree, sleeping.  
  
Eventually everyone fell asleep. Sarah was woken up by falling out of the tree, only to be caught by a shocked-looking guy with black hair and pure black eyes, who then grinned devilishly.  
  
"Sarah, right," he asked in a smooth voice, and the blue- haired girl turned bright red. 'So much for being a lesbian,' she thought. "I'm here to talk to Duo, but hey, you're pretty cute too." Sarah was put down gently, sure she was going to turn into a charred pile of Sarah remains since her face was so warm.  
  
"Leave her out of it," Duo growled sleepily. "What do you want now?" He blinked. "And why are you a guy again?"  
  
"I felt like it, as soon as I saw a girl falling out of a tree," the devil muttered. "It's midnight, by the way." Duo looked around, absolutely shocked they'd slept for almost twelve hours. "I can make you sleep a really long time, and I figured it'd be best to end this fast."  
  
"Hey, I could have been smooching with my Hee-chan for those twelve hours," Duo said, shaking his finger at the trench coated devil. "You owe me, buddy." The devil sighed.  
  
"Whatever. It's been good doing business with you, even if I didn't get anything out of it," the devil grumbled, and with a wave of his hand their things fell into a heap right in front of Duo. "Can we be friends, or no?" Duo sighed.  
  
"I guess," he shrugged. "I'll buy you a drink whenever, as long as you don't turn me into a girl again." The devil smiled, and then turned to the still-blushing Sarah.  
  
"Want a wish," he asked innocently, and Duo threw one of his shoes at the deity. "What? It's my job! Besides, she's really cute." Sarah blushed more.  
  
"You think I'm cute," she asked, and the devil nodded.  
  
"Call me Luc, babe," he said with a grin. "Ever wanted to give birth to the anti-Christ?"  
  
"STOP," Duo yelled, waking up Heero and getting a glare from Sarah.  
  
"Yes, I'll go out with you," Sarah said cheerily. "I've always wanted to go to hell!" Duo slapped himself on the forehead, just as Heero's laptop, on the top of the pile, started beeping. Sarah threw her arms around the devil, who looked absolutely thrilled.  
  
"And I didn't even have to corrupt the girl," he said cheerily, sweeping her up in his arms. "Bye, guys! Have fun saving the world!"  
  
"Sarah, that's the DEVIL. You get that, right? He's EVIL," Duo said very slowly, and the blue-haired teen giggled.  
  
"So? You're a terrorist. Besides, I'd rather have a crush on the ultimate evil than some lesser evil that's gay," she said, and Heero chuckled at Duo's blush.  
  
"Bi, not gay," he muttered, pouting. Heero was already back on his laptop, reading the next mission assignment as the other three slept and Sarah and the devil stood smiling and flirting shamelessly. After a bit, Heero closed his laptop and stood, stretching a bit.  
  
"Let's get going," he said simply, and quickly woke the others up. Duo trotted over to the new freakishly happy couple.  
  
"You sure about this guy," he asked, sending a doubtful look at the now-teenage devil, and Sarah nodded. "Well, be careful. And don't really give birth to the anti-Christ. That'd just be weird." She nodded again seriously, and the other four, after gathering up their respective items from the pile, looked at Duo expectantly. "What? Get a move on!"  
  
"Bye, Dea," Sarah called after their retreating forms, and Duo waved enthusiastically as they trotted off in the starlit night.  
  
(Three hours later...)  
  
"Checkmate again," God murmured, eyes fixed on the nearby Jumbotron of Earthly Activities installed recently. The picture was of Heero embracing Duo protectively as they both boarded their own gundams. The devil's low cursing barely registered in the deity's head.  
  
"I told you to move your knight," Sarah chided, passing the two their third round of drinks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the devil grumbled, tipping his king and leaning back. "It's almost sad that it's over, huh?"  
  
"Well, you got what you wanted, and so did he," God said reassuringly, downing the screwdriver with a nod of thanks to the blue- haired mortal. "I'll never understand why you humans do that to your hair." Sarah giggled.  
  
"What, you expect us to be fine with the same form, while you guys get to switch over and over," she asked. "I'll do whatever I want to my hair. What are you, my father?"  
  
"Gotta love her," the devil said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and drinking his shot. "So, what next?"  
  
"I'm taking a vacation," God said. "I hear there's a new skee- ball machine coming out." The devil nodded. "You?"  
  
"Probably join Sarah at school for a bit," the devil said, getting out of his chair. "Have a good time, G! See you next tempting!" He turned his pure black eyes to the cheery Sarah. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "Bye!" They disappeared in a poof of red hearts and black ribbon.  
  
THE END!  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Bad ending, I know. It's the only thing I could think of, even though there's a severe lack of 1x2 action. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, thanks for reading my story, and even though I didn't get 50 reviews, I'll still dance around all happy-like because you're all so nice! And this (week?)'s nice people are:  
  
Regina!  
  
Luna!  
  
Emmy-Chan!  
  
Pretty Pilot!  
  
Bunny!  
  
Duo-23!  
  
Ketsueki!  
  
Thanks so much! You all get...ummm...imaginary flying ponies! Please tune in for my next, piratey story. Not PotC, but equally interesting, if not more. BYE!!! 


End file.
